No Where Else to Turn
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: Co-Authored with DrowsyFantasy. Captain Charissa Sosa needs help, so she turns to the only man who she knows she can count on. Features the entire A-Team. Face/Charissa pairing. Part 1 in the Not Over Yet Series.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**We don't own the A-Team or any associated characters, we just use them for our amusement and fangirling purposes. Any original characters within the following story belong to us however.

**Authors Notes: **Most of the story is in Face and Charissa's point of view. The story does feature the entire team however.

* * *

**Not Over Yet Series**

**Part 1: No Where Else to Turn**

_Prologue_

It had been six months almost to the date since everything that went down at the harbor… since she had kissed him and basically aided and abided four known fugitives that were now running around as a rogue A Team and pulling almost Robin Hood like stunts. She had been put back to work on someone else who had gone rogue however, a Black Ops agent that knew too much. David Karls was his name, and he reminded her a lot of Pike only a lot more alive. She smirked remembering her reaction on how he had died, she had commented dryly after reading the coroner's report that his Mother should've dropped him on his head as a child and then he wouldn't have been an issue.

"Is there something funny Captain?" Charissa Sosa blinked and looked up and dropped the smile from her face that she just then realized she had, "No, sir." The General before her nodded, "Any progress to report on Agent Karls?" She sighed and shook her head, "Again, No, sir." She watched the older man look less than pleased, "You have a 144 hours to bring me something good, preferably Karls." She nodded and saluted her senior officer and left once dismissed.

Sosa pinched the bridge of her nose as she recalled that conversation three days ago, she had three days left and that meant she had to take desperate measures. She had contacted him. She was risking both of their lives and her career in doing so but she knew she could trust Face, she knew he'd help her. She had to believe that much. She waited for that damned phone to ring so she could know where to meet him.

It had taken a fair amount of persuasion in order to convince the rest of the team, though Face was ready to leap in head-first. Hannibal, as always, was more concerned about learning the whole story so he could better think about things like strategies. Murdock seemed happy enough that they were working with someone they knew - and B.A. seemed even more upset for that same reason. Since killing Pike, he claimed his conscience hadn't bothered him, but he still pointed out that he'd prefer to not have to kill, if he didn't have too.

Once they'd all agreed to it, Face was relieved to be able to give Charissa Sosa a call. He missed her more than he really wanted to admit, given the fact that she had burned him - twice - before redeeming herself. He still felt the personal sting of rejection, still wondered if, given the chance, she'd do it all again. Take it back, try another way. The phone rang once. Twice. Then, it clicked and connected.

Her eyes rolled at the ring tone that she could never seem to figure out how to change. She stared at the number for a moment before answering, "About time, I was getting worried." Which was all truth, she was… she was worried that Hannibal had talked him out of it, but somehow she knew he'd probably go around Hannibal for her though a part of her really didn't like that idea much.

"I've missed you too, honey." Face said, caught between amused and annoyed that the first thing out of her mouth was an impatient accusation. "It took me a while to convince the kids that mommy wasn't out to get us." he tapped his fingers on the tabletop, "A separation that nasty, well - " he blew out through his teeth, "You know what kids will think."

Despite herself she cracked a small smile at his sarcasm, "Let the children know that Mommy is playing nice and she has something fun for them to do." She matched him comment for comment, it had been one of the things that had sparked them into a relationship had been the word play and games. She looked around slowly at the feeling that she was being watched, "I have three days to find a rogue Black Ops agent. David Karls. And for the record he makes Pike look like a Sunday school teacher, this guy is bad news." He had done some nasty things, dealt with some really bad people and probably sold his soul to the Devil in the process.

Face let the seriousness of the situation calm his mood a little, "Out for trouble. David Karls - would we know him?" Face inquired, nodding as he wrote the name down, "Karls - with a K?" He had to keep it light as well - while he was pretty sure they weren't tracing his call, he was in a public place, nowhere near the safe places that the rest of the team frequented. He didn't want to jeopardize their situation any further if he didn't need to.

She nodded as if he could see her, "Yes and I'm not sure. He did a lot of undercover operations, and when he decided that the bad guys paid better and had cooler toys he went off the radar. Problem is he knows a lot of secrets and so the Government wants him brought in or killed. Preferably alive, but I think I'd rather kill him." Her tone almost suggested a personal vendetta… there was a bit of history between her and Karls, well him and her family actually.

"We're more than happy to fill the Wild West poster – wanted dead or alive – but it's easier if eventually we know we don't have to keep him in one piece." Face pointed out, "Especially if he's as dangerous as you say he is." Face wasn't absolutely sure he was doing this right. Normally it was Hannibal who made these calls, Hannibal who set up these meetings. He knew that once he got all the details – or at least, as many as he could – it would be Hannibal who set up the plan.

She laughed, "We need to meet face to face so I can give you Intel on this guy. I have files and files; Hannibal would be pleased at how much stuff I've dug up." She was becoming relaxed, but despite that her mind was still sharp and weary of her surroundings, "Talk to our eldest boy and tell him what I've given you so far. I will seriously owe you big time for this." She didn't like the idea of putting herself in debt to Face but she knew it would spark his interest in the situation even more if there was something in it for him.

"Aww, he'll be thrilled that mommy's thinking of him." Face teased again, then stretched, tapping a pen on the place and time Hannibal had set up as a pre-meet, just in case, "I heard the circus is in town this week. You know how many tents they've got? I didn't manage to count them all, but the boys – well, you know how kids love the lion tamer. Look for us where they keep the cages and props between shows." He paused, before moving the phone away from his ear, "See you soon."

"Alright. Bye." She said and clicked the phone off and placed it back in her pocket. As usual they were already a head of her. She smirked a little wondering if the team could function at all without Hannibal to keep them inline. She headed for the circus; she knew exactly where it was because it was making a mess of the down town DC traffic. Idly she wondered how in the hell the Team had gotten to DC so fast or had they already been in town? She frowned slightly but went on her way pulling the collar up of her short leather trench at a few drops of rain. She glanced up and sighed, "I knew I should've brought my umbrella." She commented to herself and was glad she opted for low heeled boots and dress pants instead of the skirt and heels she had been eying this morning. She moved closer to the meeting point and kept a smart and quick eye about for them even though she knew they'd been seen when they want to be.

Murdock was busy talking to some inanimate object while B.A. rolled his eyes, but Hannibal was standing, calm and relaxed, against the inside of the tent. Face was on guard duty, but kept poking his head inside to make sure that everyone was ready. It had begun to rain, and he ducked under one of the flaps, sure to watch for incoming personnel. Finally, he spotted someone hurrying out of the gloom. It was Sosa, and one shaky breath and his trademark grin later, she was at his side, her hair matted against her forehead.

She blinked, she should have seen it coming but of course she hadn't… he had always been faster, but one of these days she promised herself. She took a steadying breath, "I hate when you do that." She muttered at him, her teeth clenched in surprise as she stared at him trying not to look too directly in his eyes as that was dangerous.

"When I do what?" Face grinned broadly, sweeping her underneath the tent material and into a dry area.

Hannibal had a towel ready, and handed it to her as he sat down at a small folding table, "Face told us you had some files on this guy. It might help us to know last knowns, after all."

Face nodded, wiping his own face and hair dry. Thankfully he hadn't gotten as soaked as she, "Have we made enough family reunion quips or are we still due?"

She took the towel offering a small thank you and settled at the table with ease, a small glare being shot at Face for his previous comment and then she became all business and retrieved the three folders from the bag she had slung over her shoulder along with six flash drives and set them on the table, "These should work on your phones." She instructed as she slid it all forward, "He was one of the men responsible for my Father, Hannibal." She tensed as she said this, her hazel eyes darkening in a way Face had probably never seen before. Her Father had been very much like Hannibal, but sadly not as smart and he had almost been killed by his own team, they never proved it but because of those assholes he had called friends, her Father former General Sosa was now wheelchair bound and had lost half of his memory.

Face tensed up a little at the mention of Sosa's father. He'd never met the former General, but he'd heard stories. He was supposedly very stern, but good and fair towards his own soldiers. A little too good, sometimes, and now, as she told them why, the pieces fit together.

"We gotta nail this sucker, guys." B.A. was frowning at the photo, which was glossy and smiling in a benign way, "Damn it. How can a man act like that and turn around so fast?"

"The common psychopath," Murdock intoned, in an Oxford scholar voice, "possessing no emotions learns to fake them very well. You see," he nodded politely at Sosa, "I not only serve as the team's pilot, but also resident psychologist."

"You crazy fool," B.A. shook his head, "You ain't got no credentials. Only reason you know is you been in and out of psychiatric wards your whole life."

She nodded at each member of the team and looked at B.A., "He's right, the man is not sane. You look in his eyes and there's nothing there." It took a lot to freak out Captain Charissa Sosa, but this man did it to the core. She folded her arms in a way so it didn't look like she was hugging herself which was exactly what she was doing, "And he has no morals, he doesn't care… he'd probably kill his own mother if it would get him what he wanted."

Hannibal pointed out something in the background of one of the recent photographs. "Is this the last place he was spotted? I think I recognize that storefront."

Face peered over Sosa's shoulder, hesitant at first, then gently placed a hand on her upper arm, only wanting to comfort her.

"Yes, it was." She commented to Hannibal and jumped slightly not realizing how close Face had been behind her until he was there leaning over her, his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a brief second and then worked hard at keeping up that tough exterior of hers that ice queen shell. She leaned in to examine the photograph better and looked at Hannibal, "That's in England isn't it?" It looked like a fish and chips place.

"Wales, actually." Hannibal turned the photograph around and pointed out the different spelling. "That's Welsh spelling on the street sign there."

"Hannibal...we got three days...I ain't flyin' in no plane to get there overnight." B.A. was putting the pieces together.

"Any chance we could get an extension on that time line?" Face turned on his puppy eyes.

She shook her head soundly, "I wish there was, I had six… but it took me two of those find you guys and the first I spent doing all of this." She pointed to the information on the table, "I'm sorry." She felt guilty, she wished she could get them more time, "But I can however make fast travel arrangements without any red tape for all of us." She assured them, her hand ready on her main cell phone.

"Next time, call me the first day." Face said, without thinking, then winced as Hannibal shot him a warning look.

"We're not going to do this all the time, Face," the colonel said coolly, "this is a special case."

"I ain't gettin' on no plane, Hannibal!"

"Make the arrangements." Hannibal nodded.

"Hang on" Face paused, "Did you say 'us'?"

She nodded to Hannibal and pulled out of her phone and began to make the arrangements, getting a private jet to take them where they needed to go. She had connections too, and an old fly boy buddy owed her one and he wouldn't ask questions.

Charissa smiled to B.A. ,"Murdock won't be in the driver's seat I promise you." She assured him and then turned to face Peck, "If you were expecting a second honeymoon dear you were wrong." She smiled coolly, "I need all of you for this and thank you Hannibal." She stood and left the information on the table, "I have my own copies, these are yours. 2 hours be at hanger six at the DC airport." She shifted towards the mouth of the tent and left wondering if this was a good idea or a bad one after all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We know, we know. Don't own them!

**Authors' Notes: **Enjoy! We love feedback and we love that someone is reading the fun we had doing this! :)

* * *

Murdock was easing the plane in to land at the Heathrow airport. They'd kept the pilot conscious long enough to force him to give the specific landing codes, so they wouldn't arouse too much suspicion. He'd already alerted Interpol, so Face knew they had to move fast.

Once they were on the tarmac, they quickly commandeered a small truck and managed to drive away from the airport's main hangars and towards the streets. They still had a ways to go before they reached their final destination near the border with Wales, and Face kept glancing over at Charissa Sosa.

What had she gotten herself into? Basically out sourcing wanted fugitives… apparently she forgot that fact and now she had to well, deal with it. And boy was it hard not to step up, take charge and run the show, but she trusted Hannibal and she was beginning to trust the others too oddly enough and though she wouldn't admit it she trusted Face as much as she did his boss.

She felt him looking at her and after five minutes of the roaring silence and weight of his eyes she looked at him keeping her mirror aviators on, "What?" Her tone was even, despite the trimmed brow that arched above her glasses.

Face shook his head. "Nothing," he said, "just you haven't spoken much since we had to...er...gain flight control."

Hannibal was lighting another cigar, riding up front with B.A., who was driving. Murdock was in the back with the two of them, apparently coaxing his invisible dog Billy to hop up on the bench with him.

"She knew what she was getting into when she signed up for this." The colonel glanced back at them, arching a brow of his own, "You know the way we work, Captain. We get the job done."

She was about to say something particularly snarky when Hannibal spoke up and she looked to him and nodded slowly, "Yes…" She hesitated because in reality she really hadn't that much, "I did." She replied and settled back into her seat wishing it wasn't such close quarters.

She looked back at Face, her expression blank, "I'm fine, you know me… I don't talk much." She tried to sound reassuring when in fact all she was doing was trying to pacify him.

She took out her regular phone and checked her messages, "Keep quiet boys. I need to return a call to my superior." She hit her call back and proceeded to have what almost sounded like an argument with the man after a moment she hung up and sighed, "We've got an extra twenty four hours." She lowered her glasses and peered between the seats to look at the English road stretched before them, "Not to sound cliché but are we there yet?" She was worried, nervous and she had so many reasons to be, reasons she really didn't want to share.

"Ain't no traffic on the roads right now." B.A. pointed out. "Should be there in another hour or so, long as we don't get nobody pullin' us over."

"Remember to stay on the other side of the road." Hannibal reminded him gently, pulling out a map of the area. He unfolded it and marked a few things in pen, then folded it back up and slid it into his pocket.

Face was nonetheless impressed with Charissa's ability to remain calm under pressure. He knew that she was used to the insanity of the military, but the A-Team had its own type of madness, "Thank you," He said quietly, "for the extra time. I have a feeling we may need it."

"I figured, I impressed on the good General that I was making progress but in order to make even more I needed a little extra time." She smiled at him a little, "See, you're not the only one who can get things." The smile became a small smirk and then she turned her attention to glance out the side window and lowered her glasses and really looked at their current surroundings, "Pretty." She mentioned under her breath before returning the shades to their place and arching a brow at Murdock talking to his imaginary something or other.

"Billy, come on now boy, don't drool on the floor."

Face had to smile a little at Charissa's comment. "True, you can get time, but you've got a long way to go before you out-do me in my get-things-ability."

"Get-things-ability?" Hannibal inquired.

"Half an hour longer, half an hour longer..." B.A. muttered to himself in the front seat.

Charisa covered her mouth to hide the fact she was desperately trying not to laugh. She was beginning to see firsthand why no one else had really wanted to deal with this bunch when they were in the Armed Forces. She knew they specialized in the ridiculous, but now she understood that they were as such all the time and each of their different quirks made up a whole. It was to say the least fascinating in terms of group dynamics. She looked steadily at Face and lowered her hand, a deadpan smirk across her lips, "By that he means he can get anything and everything from a missile launcher to a burrito to a piece of ass, Hannibal." One corner of her lips lifted a little higher as she burned the man next to her verbally.

"Oh, I'm well aware that he can." Hannibal said lightly, taking the cigar out of his mouth to turn and smile at her. "I'm very sure that we wouldn't have come back from half of our missions if he hadn't."

"Only takes one, Hannibal, and we'd have never come back. Don't see why you gotta count all the rest of them." B.A. pointed out, eyes still focused on the road. He had a bit more of a smile on his face, though; especially when he began to see highway signs have Welsh writing underneath the English print.

" Sometimes I get stuff too. Once I scammed a plane..." Murdock pointed out.

"Yeah, fool, and we crashed in South Carolina! Never let him get anything again, Hannibal, the man is crazy." B.A. reminded them.

Murdock sat back and pouted.

She laughed then, thoroughly amused at them all as she realized they were beginning to see signs of civilization, "I actually think I heard about the South Carolina incident." She mentioned after regaining that stiff well learned military composure back shook her head a little.

"So where exactly are we headed anyhow? I take it you pegged the location down to an exact place. I know we're close to the Wales boarder, but perhaps a little fill in on what you guys know now that I don't?" She knew that they had found probably double what she had in intel and then some before they had met on the tarmac back in the States.

Hannibal pointed to the area he'd marked on the map. "It's not world-famous, but it does have its followers. This is a specialty shop here," he pulled out the photo. "You can thank Google Earth for this; it helped pinpoint the exact location. The wonders of modern technology."

B.A. nodded. "When we get to the town, gonna set up camp and work on recon. Does this dude know who you are?" he asked, nodding over his shoulder to Charissa.

She looked over the map, removing her shades to study it better and handed it back with a small thank you, "Out of the way, typical David." She muttered and glanced up as B.A. asked if the guy knew her and she nodded slowly, "He was a friend of my family… my Father and I, once." It was clear she wasn't telling them everything, just the things she figured they needed to know.

"If he knows your face, then he can't see you." Hannibal mentally moved some figures in his mind, "I was originally planning on having you on recon, but if he recognizes you we could lose a lot more than just the edge." He pointed out. "You've said he's very dangerous. And this is a small town, but it's a lively town, and I don't want bystanders getting shot at."

Face frowned. Charissa had a way of not telling the whole truth, and he could always tell, because she always ended her sentences in an odd voice, like she had to stop to breathe. It was a stop that didn't make sense, and it meant she had something else to say, but wasn't going to say it. He suspected he'd been listening to her for too long, but he didn't press her on the matter.

She gave Hannibal a sure look, "I'll do whatever you need me to do, you could use me as bait… draw him out perhaps?" She knew Face was watching her like a hawk like he always had, she knew he had this thing about protecting people, especially those he cared about… and she strongly believed she didn't need anyone to protect her. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself and by her statement to Hannibal she was reminding him of that.

"Oh, you'll definitely be of help." Hannibal pointed out. "Just that...we want to know what he's up to in this area, before we start moving in."

"Classic stratagem." Murdock announced in a posh Oxford accent. "So as to never let the enemy know when he is observed, until it is too late." He nodded.

Face sighed, then stretched his shoulders a bit. "Personally, I just can't wait to get out of the back of this truck. My back is killing me from sitting like this."

She nodded slowly and smiled a bit at Murdock and his explanation, "Understood." She said with a nod and then looked to Face as he stretched, "For once, I agree with you." She shifted a bit herself, wishing she had decided on a flatter pair of shoes for the trip, "How much further B.A.?" She inquired, noticing she was becoming more at ease and relaxed around them.

"'Nother ten minutes." B.A. pointed to another sign as they passed. "Then we can all get out. Far as I know, we ain't wanted in this town, so we can check into a hotel."

Hannibal nodded. "I haven't booked reservations, but they'll be easy enough to get. Face, you take Sosa and get us some rooms. Three should be good. Murdock and I will work on the truck, get it looking like a delivery van for the bakery. B.A., do you still have those parts to build bugs with?"

"Sure do, Hannibal."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If only we could, if only we could. But we don't.

**Authors' Notes: **Thanks for those who are reading and for the reviews! :D Decided to post some more up thanks to positive feed back. Sooo, enjoy!

* * *

In a split second Hannibal had turned them from five people riding in a truck together into a team, Charissa arched a brow at the idea of her and Face procuring hotel rooms together but didn't question it. In her mind despite being discharged, the elder man was still superior to her, it was her Father's upbringing her that taught her such respect. She nodded slowly and pulled out her cell and began to bring up hotels in the area through the search system, "We have two choices, a bed and breakfast or a converted castle." She shot a quick glance at Face, "I think we'll have more luck with the castle for the amount of rooms we want." She suggested and plus a castle seemed less cozy than a bed and breakfast.

"Castle it is." Hannibal nodded.

"It's going to be drafty." Face complained, pouting at Sosa. "Plus, can you say 'conspicuous'? Parking a truck near the castle is going to be tricky."

"You're cute when you pout." She teased Face lightly and nodded to Hannibal, "Yes, sir." She directed to him, "We need a cover though, any suggestions?" Her eyes traveled over each of the men looking for an answer to her inquiry. She wasn't good at this coming up with plans deal, never had been and it bugged her just a tad.

Hannibal just smiled. "Oh, I'm sure Face already has the perfect con."

Face grumbled to himself. Of course Hannibal wouldn't tell them the rest of the plan until they'd all reconvened in the hotel, and it was his job to con some rooms. He sighed and tapped Charissa's phone, "May I borrow that for a moment?"

Charissa let him use her phone, surprised a little that he didn't have a gadget of his own such as.

By the time B.A. had pulled into the town, Face had a plan. He'd gotten the name of the hotel and looked up some details in the reviews on sites that didn't find the place too popular. A few names dropped, and they'd have as many rooms as they wanted.

"Last stop! Everybody out!" Murdock called, as the truck paused in the parking lot.

She slipped out of the truck when it stopped and stretched and moved towards the castle/hotel her bag over her shoulder. For a woman she packed light, again it came from training and moving around a lot, you learned to just take the absolute essentials and leave the rest behind. In a carry -on bag she could fit a month's worth of clothes and personal items, shoes included. She had a slight thing for designer foot wear. She glanced back and gave Face a look as if to ask, are you coming?

Face gave her a weary look and hopped out of the back, stretching so high he almost toppled over on his tip-toes. "Gahhh! Oh that feels much better." He rocked his shoulders and shook all over, "Brrrr! Let's go." He offered her his arm with an overly-cheerful grin.

Charissa eyed his arm then him and arched a brow and moved forward. It was cold she knew, but she didn't want to give him any ideas, even though part of her wanted too. She hated how he made her question herself, how he got under her skin so easily and under other things too. She took a deep breath and kept her pace even with his, her eyes inspecting everything about the small castle with its medieval and haunting presence, "So are you going to fill me in on what that mind of yours just worked up?" She asked him as they reached the enterence.

B.A. drove Hannibal and Murdock to a hardware supplies store, where they picked up necessary tools that they hadn't already brought before driving to an abandoned warehouse and beginning their end of the plan.

"I guess that would be a good idea." Face sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "We're not just any tourists, we're the Marshbrooks. I'm Andrew and you're Lillian, and the last time we were here, we got such poor service that they signed us up with free service for life. Now, they're a couple about our age, but we don't have ID made up, so we'll just have to be a little more belligerent. Key phrase you can use is 'I remember those windows, don't you?' that's what she said last time."

"Alright." Seemed simple enough, but not harmless… nothing to do with likes of former Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck was harmless, the man was anything but. She sighed and looked at him, "Time to be convincing then." She muttered and took his hand, if they were playing a couple, well, they had to look like one. She felt a warm sensation run up her arm as her skin met his and she swallowed hard as they approached the desk, "I adore this place, shame we got such bad service here last time we vacationed." Her whole demeanor shifted and she became this slightly snuffy American rich woman who doted on her very handsome husband far too well.

Face nodded and sighed with the air of a long-suffering husband. "I know. This had better be worth our while, love, or the next time, I swear I'll shut them down for you."

Charissa smiled sweetly at Face, "Well you certainly have the money to do such, in fact I've always wanted to own a castle."

The front desk was panicked when they finally reached the staff. "M-may I help you, sir, madam?"

"No, but you can give us our rooms." Face tapped the desk pointedly. "I'm sure you don't remember us from last time, because I saw to it that all the original staff were fired. I'm Andrew Marshbrook, and you're very lucky I'm willing to give your hotel one more chance."

"Yes, that so call bellman you had… I don't even remember his name. He tried to get fresh with me!" She raised her voice a little, " I was appalled and when he tried to accuse me being the one who got handsy... well I never. Practically called me a whore." She huffed.

Charissa rested her head with a dreamy sigh on Face's shoulder and looked to the poor sap running the front who instantly picked up a phone and called for his manager, "W-we'll take care of your every need Mr. and Mrs. Marshbrook." He promised, "My manager will be out shortly." He assured them, the sweat beading on his forehead obvious.

Inwardly with every action and play, Charissa was cringing, but she went along with the gag flawlessly.

"Oh that won't be necessary. I don't want to speak with Clarence ever again." Face sniffed, being sure to name-drop the manager and put an amount of disdain on it. "Just give us two rooms and be done with it. I want two just in case the first one doesn't work out, rather than trying to re-negotiate in the middle of the night like last time!"

The desk man nodded slowly and began to do as instructed as she leaned into Face and questioned, "I thought Hannibal said three rooms?" She blinked wondering if he had forgotten.

Face made a small head-shake, "Three might be too suspicious." In a louder voice, he groaned, "Hurry up, will you, I don't want to be kept waiting any longer than we have to."

She frowned, her eyes narrowing a little.

Within moments they were shown their two rooms. Side-by-side with a view of the bay, since it was a coastal town. The bellhop scurried away once they were settled in with their bags, and Face immediately began checking the first room for bugs.

"Mind checking the next one?" he asked Charissa, already half-under a table.

In the end she was relieved to see that both rooms had two beds and one even had a pull out sofa. She moved to the other room and inspected it, combing it thoroughly for bugs, traces and other devices, "All clear." She assured him and tossed her bag onto one of the beds claiming it, "Now we give the boys the go ahead?"

"Yup." Face leaned against the doorframe, "So. Are we sharing a room, or do I have to bunk with the other three – and I must warn you, Hannibal snores like a chainsaw." He picked at a spot of paint chipping on the wall next to him. "And it does get cold out here at night..." He shot her his best puppy eyes.

"Yes… I mean… we can share a room. We're all adults here." She recovered quickly and then picked up the phone and dialed the desk, and proceeded to ask for extra blankets for both rooms. She hung up the phone and rested her hands at her hips, her expression haughty, "Well we probably should get back to the others." She suggested.

"We can't stay here and be adults for a little while?" Face glanced at the bed, then back at her, raising an eyebrow and grinning, preparing to run if she suddenly attacked him for being overly bad. In his head, he silently hoped that Hannibal wouldn't kill him for this.

She grabbed a pillow from the bed she was standing near and threw it at him hard, "Behave." She warned him and moved for the door, "Come on, I'm sure you don't want Hannibal to kill you for wasting time. I'm rather curious to see how he's going to react to just two rooms."

"Probably not very well, since he won't share a bed and that means B.A. and Murdock will have to." He pointed out as they walked down the hallway and back out through the main doors, heading down the hill. He wondered vaguely for a moment where the truck had gone, when he spotted David. "Shit." he hissed, pulling Charissa behind a tall fence.

"There's a pull out so—" She blinked and was pressed back against a fence, her heart pounding as she took a deep breath and cursed quietly, "Think he saw me?"

David Karls was a dark man in all senses of the word and a very alert one. He heard two people talking a man and a woman, their voices growing closer and one voice standing out to him, the woman's. He turned expecting to see a couple emerging from around the corner and frowned when that didn't happen. Odd, he thought to himself as he shifted and toyed with the idea of investigating when one of his men nearby called out to him.

"Hey boss man, we've got to make our appointment with that ol' bastard at that shop."

He nodded, "Right. Alex, find out who's all staying at that castle hotel. I have a sneaking suspicion we're not alone here anymore." He knew the States was after him, he knew he was a very wanted man so he wasn't surprised however he was a little baffled at the idea they possibly sent her after him. He laughed loudly to himself at the idea as he climbed into the open jeep with his goons and rode off down the lane.

"He heard us, I know he did." Face sighed as he watched the man get into the jeep and pull away. "Great. Now he's going to be on the lookout for anyone he knows. And being ex-military, he's probably at least seen pictures of us. Most likely Hannibal. We have to move quickly and quietly."

She growled in annoyance and nodded, "We have to be more careful." She stated.

He led her down to the abandoned warehouse, where he made a full report to the rest of the team. Indeed, Hannibal wasn't too pleased that they'd almost given up the game this early on.

Charissa hung back as he gave his report to the others, she felt and understood Hannibal's annoyance. She glanced around and noted the rest felt about the same, she could read small signs of guilt on Face's expressions as she thought for a moment, "We could use this to our advantage." She spoke up suddenly, "Da—Karls and I have a past, sort of. He'll probably find it funny as hell that I'm the one sent after him, and he's here for a reason too. Something about that shop you mentioned earlier, Hannibal."

Hannibal pondered this for a moment, "You've got a point, Sosa. Let's just hope he's more amused than angry, otherwise we're in for a lot more trouble than I figured us for."

"He probably already is, I heard him laughing right after Face was sure he heard us." Charissa swallowed hard; the man was a creep from the word go, sick in the head too. She shivered lightly and not from the typical damp weather of Wales either.

B.A. was finished making little transmittors. "They're ready to go." he said. "If we can get 'em into the store, specifically in the back, we'll be good."

"So how do we plant them?" Charissa looked from face to face of the men around her, "What sort of shop is it? That might give us a clue as to how to go about this?" She offered, trying to be helpful.

"It's a pastry shop." Hannibal jerked his thumb at the van. On the side, in Welsh and English, it had the same logo as the shop. "We'll go in to make a delivery early tomorrow morning, and plant the bugs. If he's looking for trouble, we'll give him some to look for. You and Face go out on the town, try and attract attention. Don't try to keep him away from the bakery after we've made sure it's bugged - just don't approach him. Let him come to you."

Charissa stared at Hannibal like he had grown a horn in the middle of his head or something and then glanced to Face pretty sure he was secretly gloating at the fact she had been ordered to spend time with him alone. Buck up Soldier, she told herself and straightened nodding, "Alright." She walked over to Face, a sarcastic smirk across her lips, "Let's go sweetheart, it's been a year since we were last here and our vacation was just ruined by that handsy bell boy." Her tone dripped with snark as she pulled her leather trench tight around her slender frame.

Face gave Hannibal a withering glare, trying to hide it behind a pleasant smile. The result was a rather ghastly look, "Only if I can call you Lillian."

Murdock was pacing.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Hannibal asked Murdock.

"Billy won't stop whining. That's a bad sign, colonel."

"Ain't no dog there, fool!" B.A. groaned.

* * *

**We hope you're enjoying the story so far. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not ours, we can dream tho.

**Authors' Notes: **For the record we had so much fun writing this. This fandom is the best, seriously!

* * *

Charissa was outside of the warehouse and pacing lightly, she was nervous, David made her more nervous than Face ever would and in a much different way. And playing with that man like this? It was deadly insane. But she could handle it and after all this was done she'd ask for some leave time and go soak up some Vitamin D on a beach somewhere for a week. She halted her pacing and looked at Face, "So… how do you want to do this? I'm not good at this espionage type stuff. Give me a gun, a warrant to track down and I'm your go to girl, but this stuff… I'm clueless." She admitted.

Face gently rested a hand on her shoulder, "We do things a little differently here. First off, we're still wanted men. We can't even make a citizen's arrest, and definately not in a different country. Anything we do here has to be done outside the law, and that means working in our outside way. Follow my lead, and I'll do my best to keep you out of the dark on this one." he nodded, in all seriousness now, and led her away from the lot.

His words made her feel like a little girl lost and playing games she had no business to be playing, it annoyed her. But she nodded, "Okay, but for the record I'm not afraid of the dark." She stated matter-of-factly to him and let him lead her still questioning if this had been a good idea or not to involve these men in something that was bound to turn very personal.

Face led her to a cafe not too far away from the pastry shop, but not close enough so that they seemed to be watching - or a distraction therefrom. Hannibal and the others would be going back to the hotel, this was to distract David from finding out about how many other team members they were working with. Face ordered some drinks and sat down at an outdoor table, gesturing for Charissa to sit opposite him.

She settled opposite from him and glanced around, her senses on full alert. David was nicknamed the Shadow Man for a reason, he could pop in and out from anywhere at any time. Thus she had to keep her wits about her, which was proving a not so easy task thanks to the man before her. She studied that man for a moment and realized she hadn't ever really looked at him for a while. He had changed, there was something in those crystal blue eyes that hadn't been there before, something dark, aged. He was a lot more serious now more often than not, "For what it's worth… I tried to get the charges against you and the others over turned." She stated suddenly as though it was something that needed to be said.

Face smiled a little, taking a drink, "I know. I figured you'd do your best. By now half the military knows those charges shouldn't stick. But it's always somebody else's job to put the final touches on the paperwork, so you know we'll be wanted...forever."

"It's not right. Not fair." She admitted and sat back, "Does it… bother you to have to live like this? Like some outlaw?" She took a sip of her drink, "It can't be easy." There was a part of her that found it very appealing however, she had always been one for the dangerous type, the kind of men that her Father would never approve of and if her Mother had stuck around would have warned her about. Now she was hot on the heels of the man who had pretty much blossomed that fascination in dangerous men. Talk about life's little ironies.

"Naw, not really. You just have to know that you're right, that you're not actually the bad guy." Face smiled a little again, "But you're right - it's not easy. Usually because when you're on the outside of the law, things don't always work the way you plan. You can't call for back-up. You can't wait around and make sure the bad guys DO get arrested."

She nodded slowly, "That would for lack of a better word… suck." She realized how little she really knew about the man before her. When they had met it was hard and fast between them and when he wanted to slow down and get serious, she bolted. Had she hurt him? How much did he think about her? She chewed her lower lip a moment in thought and fiddled with the napkin her drink sat on, "Well if it helps… for doing this, you guys can count on me to be on your side." She offered with a sincere smile.

"I'm hurt." Face mock-pouted, "I'd hoped you'd be on our side from the start. But it helps." He grinned then.

"I wasn't… at first." She admitted, "But a certain wake-up call help me get some clarity on the matter." She smirked at him, "Hence that key trick." She admitted.

Face took another drink. "Listen - I've got to go inside for a minute. I'll be right back, 'kay? Hold down the fort out here." he headed inside the cafe.

Charissa nodded sitting back and looking around as he walked off.

Not even three seconds later did the man that had been sitting behind Face turn and lower his news paper, "He's too much of a pretty boy for you Charissa." Came a familiar tone that flowed like warm honey.

Her blood ran cold, "Hello David, fancy meeting you here."

He laughed and slipped into Face's seat, "Don't play coy, it doesn't suit you. So they sent you, interesting. Did you ask to take the job Little Girl?"

Hazel eyes narrowed as she pulled her gun from its holster and leveled at him under the table, "Don't call me that." She hissed, venom in her voice as she watch him lower his hand beneath the table and felt his fingers skimming her knees.

"What are you—" She felt him inch up the skirt she wore slightly and then snatch her gun and rip it from her hand, her trigger finger twisting slightly from the action, "Son of a bitch." She cried out a little too loudly from the small but sharp pain.

"Next time try not to move your shoulders so much when you draw under the table. I thought Daddy taught you better." David said with a sense of laughter in his voice.

"Go to hell." She spat at him.

He emptied the magazine from her gun and then slid it back into her hand, running the cold metal over her bare knee, "You're out of your league with me Little Girl. Take your boy band and go back home before you get hurt." He warned, no concern what so ever in his tone. His hand close on her knee, "Unless of course you feel like joining my cause, wouldn't hurt my feelings any and then I could remind you what a real man is."

She glared pointedly at him, "Why don't you go fu-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by the yell that came from David as she twisted his fingers roughly beneath the table and then kicked out with her heels sending him and his chair backwards and disrupting the quaint little table they had been setting at.

"You bitch, you broke two of my fingers!" He stumbled and held his hand, "Oh you'll pay for that Little Girl, you can bet on that. And no one, especially Pretty Boy in there will be able to save you." He warned and retreated.

People began to scramble thanks to the commotion they had just made and waiters and waitresses began to fix the table she had ruined while she stood there ignoring the strangers around her asking if she was okay.

Face hurried out when he heard the commotion, dying inside from knowing he was too late. "Shit - dammit - Charissa!" he called out, not remembering their cover, but at least they weren't at the hotel. He hurried to their table, pushing aside the questioning bystanders and staff.

White noise was roaring inside her head, she almost didn't hear Face's frantic calls for her as she realized she was still holding her gun and quickly tucked it into the waist band of her skirt and turned. She was lucky no one noticed her weaponry as she remembered how to breathe and relaxed slowly, "I'm fine." She tried to assure him, but her voice came out weak and shaky clearly stating she was anything but.

Face hugged her tightly, arms around her back, heart pounding in his chest, mouth dry, "I am never letting you out of my sight again. Dammit, that was too close. Why didn't you use your piece?" he was quickly leading her away from the cafe now.

He was too strong for her to push away as he hugged her close and she was shaking too much anyhow. Charissa closed her eyes a second and ordered herself sharply to knock it the hell off, "I tried, but he caught me at the act of being discreet about it." Her voice was steadier now as she slowly stepped back from him and pulled the extra clip she kept hidden in her jacket and put it in her gun, "The Bastard owes me a magazine." She growled, pissed at herself for how she almost let him over power her and make her feel weak.

"We'll get you two. And you can empty them in his head for all I care." Face said darkly, much angrier now that the initial fear had gone, "Come on. We have to see Hannibal. Does he know anything about the team?"

She smirked, "That's the best idea you've had all day." Her features became dark, murderous. She liked that idea very much, "I think so, the way he talked he seemed too. I take it that in all our combined intel acquiring his nick name didn't come up did it?" She questioned realizing she was going to have to share probably more information than she was going to be comfortable with from here on out.

"Hmm? No, what's his nickname?" Face inquired, as they hurried back towards the castle. They breezed past the front desk - the poor frightened staff didn't even look their way - and continued up to the rooms.

"The Shadow Man or just the Shadow, he can pop up anywhere and disappear just as fast. He can be in the same room as you and you'd never know it unless he wants you too… I know what that's like all too well." She admitted as they entered the rooms and she stopped talking instantly and arched a brow glancing to Face, "Are they always like this?" And by they she meant all three of them.

Hannibal was arguing with B.A. over the beds.

Murdock was quite happy bouncing on one of them, happy like a child. "Whee!"

"Usually, yes." Face remarked of his teammates, who had all paused in their usual engagements when the two of them entered the room.

Murdock was still bouncing a little, but he lay on his back and looked at them upside-down,"Something wrong? You're smiling this way up, and that's never a good thing."

"We got his attention." She stated looking at Hannibal, "And he engaged directly with me, and don't get mad at Face, it wasn't his fault." She defended him suddenly, her face becoming that hard ass expression she was so well known for, "I did manage to break two of his fingers in the process though." She said, pleased with herself about that, "And he knows about you four being here with me, how much else he knows I'm not sure, but we should assume he knows more than we'd like him too. Safer bet that way." She then launched into the tale of what went down, and much to her own chagrin left nothing out while she did her best not to look at Face at all.

Face stood off a little, behind her, as she spoke.

Hannibal took in everything she had to say, more than a little upset that she hadn't mentioned some of these things before they'd gone off,"Well, now he knows we'll be out looking for him. We're still going to try and plant bugs, but we'll have to be extra cautious."

She wrinkled her nose a little, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys everything… it wasn't a trust issue why I didn't, but more personal issues." There was true guilt in her voice as she lowered her head a little and looked at the floor for a moment, "I should have expected him to pull something like that, I've known him since I was sixteen when my Father took him under his wing in the Army." She had a momentary memory flash back of this boy, no man about six years her senior walking into her house with her Father while she laid sprawled on the living room floor working on home work, she remembered the way her heart had fluttered and her expression darkened as the memories faded, "He won't get the drop on me again like that." She stated with promise.

"Good." Hannibal nodded. He jerked his thumb out the window. "It's almost dark, but we need to head to bed now. We have to be up before four AM to make our little 'delivery'. You and Face can sleep in. We'll handle the plants."

"Thanks." Face made a small noise and walked quickly into the other room.

She snorted, sleep? She was too teed up for sleep right now; she nodded to Hannibal and gave him a salute before turning and following Face. She wanted to punch something, break something cause some sort of damage to work out her frustrations. Once in their room she flopped down on her bed and punched her hands down into the mattress with a frustrated sound.

Face was slightly taken aback by her outward display of rage. He knew that Charissa wasn't a woman to keep things inside - hell, sex had been at its best when she was angry about something - but this, this was different. This a was a deep, personal rage. Frustration.

She closed her eyes a moment and took a few deep calming breaths and then sat up slowly. Her hair was a mess, falling out of its usually slicked back perfect ponytail but she could really care less right now as she looked at Face, "Might as well start asking all the questions that I know are just burning a hole in your mind." She offered her eyes dark with that unbridled anger that was still very much surging through her.

"Okay. Okay, Charissa." He sat up straight, tired of this, "Door's closed. Hannibal and the others aren't listening. What's the deal with this? Between you and David? And I don't mean the little display today. I mean, what's the DEAL. What the hell happened that you freak out and don't treat this like any other case?"

She knew she needed an outlet for her anger, she had issues that way, but she knew that there would no way in hell she'd be allowed to go for a run right now or anything requiring her to be alone. And sure there were other ways to work off frustration as she looked at Face, but with Hannibal and the other two next door that was a definite no. She kicked off her shoes roughly and removed the rubber band from her hair and smoothed it, "He was my first, the first in every way a man can be a first for a woman." She leveled her gaze at him, some of that anger in her eyes now giving way to shame, "I was young, stupid and very naïve. He was mysterious, handsome, fast, dangerous… like you, but darker. So much darker and I had no idea. Of course I was sixteen so what the hell did I know." She stood up and began pacing a little, averting her gaze from him now.

Face was silenced. He held that silence for a long time, then looked back up at her, "That's not all. That can't be all." He shook his head, "I know he's responsible for so much more, but...what else?"

"He betrayed my Father." Her tone became flat, different, "My Dad needed a special team for a covert operation in Thailand, similar to the stunt your A-Team pulled in Baghdad. When my Dad figured out what was going down he tried to stop them, David and his men beat the shit out of my Father and left him for dead." She stopped moving and stared at the floor, her gaze distant as she recalled that time in her life, "He came back, told everyone that my Father had tried to turn on them. I didn't believe it, I told him he was full of it and told him to get out of my life. That's when I found out what kind of man he really was, fully." She didn't say anymore on that part of it, "When my Dad was found and rescued, he couldn't remember anything, but it didn't matter… his whole life, his career was gone as was the use of his legs and half of his memory." She looked at him, her eyes haunted.

Face let out a shaky breath. No wonder it was so massively important. He knew that David was a turn for the worse, but to be dealing so much damage to one family, that was another story,"You're gonna get him this time." Face put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing reassuringly.

She nodded, "And when I'm finished with him he'll wish, he'll beg for me to kill him." Her tone was cold, her eyes became empty as she stated her threat. She was just as deadly as the man in the room with her; she had sniper experience, secret missions and a host of other classified training she couldn't talk about. She wasn't just military police and the gun wasn't for show.

She moved away from Face and walked to the window and looked out it, "He's probably out there right now, watching… waiting." She hugged herself tightly and shook her head.

Face ached to take her in his arms and hold her, tell her he'd take care of it, that everything would work out as planned. Everything was going to be all right. But he knew that would be a pretty lie, a beautiful lie, and he really couldn't tell at this point. Besides, Charissa would probably shove him away if he tried to touch her right now.

A part of her wished he would treat her like any other woman and just wrap her up and tell her it was going to be okay, that he'd fix this and save her from her demons. She swallowed back cynical laughter at such thoughts, she knew it didn't work that way and that she really didn't want to be saved… you didn't get rescued in real life, "I'm sorry you had to hear all of this…" She said without turning, her voice soft, quiet, "But I bet it's nice to know the reasons why I'm… me." The softness changed, becoming just a little cynical.

Face moved so he was standing behind her. An inch away, maybe less. He still hesitated, "I'm not sorry. Well, I am, but I mean - I'm sorry it had to be this way. It would've been better if you'd said it while we were enjoying our victory over the slimeball.

"Yeah, you're right." She could feel his presence behind her, but she knew if she turned she'd want to rest her head against his chest, she'd ask him to make her feel safe and as much as she ached for such a lie she resisted, "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." It was an odd moment to admit such, but deep down she was.

He put his arms around her, gently. He couldn't help himself. After all the women in his life, she really was the only one he'd ever really loved, "I'm sorry too." He murmured softly, eyes straight ahead, staring out the window.

She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself feel safe there in that moment in his arms. He was so unbelievably strong to her, even if he didn't look it necessarily. She rested back against him, letting her guard down for a moment or two and then slowly slipped away, "I'm… going to take a shower, change and all that." She smiled and let her fingers run softly down his arm as she walked passed him and grabbed her bag before disappearing into the bathroom.

Face sat down on the bed and ran shaking hands through his hair. There was still a part of him that wanted to chase her into the shower, even if it was only to make sure that no one could get the drop on her. The other half, well...He leaned back against the pillows, hands behind his head.

She took a cold shower; it cooled her anger and frustration along with other things. She never was one for long showers however and soon she was out clad in what would be a very familiar t shirt to Face. Without thinking she had grabbed it, mostly because it was laundry day and she didn't have much else to grab. She sighed and pulled the ratty old Foreigner concert t shirt down over her frame and adjusted the boxers she wore with it because it was a little short and walked out of the bathroom, "All yours, if you want." She motioned to the bathroom while secretly hoping he didn't notice she hadn't returned the shirt she was wearing.

"It is all mine." Face noticed immediately, "The shirt. Or are you referring to what's underneath?" He teased, before leaping off the bed and running for the bathroom, trying to dodge what he was sure would be an impending attack.

He noticed. Of course he would, why did she even begin to think he wouldn't? She picked up one of her discarded stiletto heels and lobbed it at the bathroom door as it shut, "You bastard!" She called after him and settled on the bed, "And you'll have to come out at some point!" She added smugly and realized something… no television. What! She stared at the lack of entertainment in the room and groaned in annoyance while flopping back onto her bed.

Face chuckled to himself behind the locked door, relaxing under the warm spray and taking his time in the hot shower. When he finally emerged, still drying his hair in a towel, he wasn't wearing anything at all. He didn't exactly have much modesty, and he usually didn't sleep with anything on.

* * *

**If any of you want a face to put to David just check out my profile I'll have a link posted to his PB. **

**:) Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **We don't own it, but if we did I'd get Face and my partner in crime would get Murdock. Hahahaha!

**Authors' Notes: **So part three of all of this is moving along like a bullet! We really hit that tonight and can't wait for you all to see it. But first things first, part one and then part two! Also at the end of each part we'll have a list of songs serving as the sound track and which chapter they goto. :) Enjoy! And we might throw up a purely crack fic here in a bit too. It's... shall we say, hot. ;)

* * *

She heard the door open and made the mistake of looking up, "So, you decided to be brav…" The words died on her lips and her cheeks flushed red hot. It wasn't that she hadn't seen him naked before, she had seen the goods plenty of times but it had been a while and the way he just so casually walked about was unnerving. She laid back flat on her bed and stared hard at the ceiling, "Really? You're going to sleep naked? Do you do that a—around them?" She stammered slightly and mentally cursed herself.

"They're boys, Charissa, it's nothing they've never seen before." Face grinned at the fact she couldn't look at him. He padded over to her, soft carpet under his bare feet. His skin steamed a little in the cool night air, and Face shivered. "Getting a little chilly."

"You have a lot of ba-" She stopped herself quick from completing that sentence, "Nevermind." And lobbed a blanket at him, "You are such an ass I swear." That worked better she figured as she shook her head slowly and sat up, her eyes staying focused on a picture above the small dresser as she slid off the foot of the bed, walked around to the other side and began to pull the covers back and loose a pillow or two, tossing them purposely at him.

He caught one and held it above his privates, still grinning broadly, enjoying every minute. It wasn't just this, he was trying to take her mind off the stress of the mission. It seemed to be working, "Yes I do have a lot of them. And you'd know."

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed but the blush across her cheeks and bridge of her nose wasn't fading any time soon, "Don't tempt me." She dared him, her arms folding, her small long fingered hands flexing as though to prove a point that he might not enjoy just how hard she'd grip.

"But why not?" he leaned over the bed, dropping the pillow. It still covered him, but he wasn't holding it up as high, and the juncture of his hips was exposed, a dark trail of hair from his lower stomach to his thighs. Face grinned his best at her, arms out to the sides, "All yours."

Her eyes followed that dark trail, he was evil and he knew it. He knew what buttons to push and how to push them. Damn him to hell, she thought to herself and then proceeded to crawl into the bed and turn her back to him, "Good night, Face." She tossed the quilt aside, opting for just the sheet to cover her at the moment, at least until that warm feeling he had induced in her faded. She was definitely going to be taking another cold shower in the morning she decided.

Face chuckled, the sighed, letting himself fall back onto the other bed. He crawled underneath both blankets and laid on his back for a while. He watched Charissa out of the corner of his eye, quietly, calmly, just making sure she didn't suddenly start crying or something.

Despite now being frustrated in a different way now than earlier she fell asleep, it was a restless sleep however. She tossed and turned most of the night and towards the very early morning hours she began to dream.

David was there, merging from the shadows like some romantic, deadly vampire. His dark hair falling in his eyes and he sauntered towards her, "Charissa…" He called her name in that way that used to make her shiver in anticipation, want, need and desire. He moved closer to her, his hands smoothing across her curves from behind. He turned her suddenly and sharply, pinning her back against an unseen wall, as she struggled to get away from him, "Let me go! Get off me you son of a bitch! No!" She thrashed wildly in her sleep, pushing and shoving at an unseen force.

"Hey! Hey, cool it! It's just me!" Face exclaimed, trying to hold her steady. He'd been woken up by her shouts and noises, and had crawled over her blankets and tried to have her sit up and wake up, "Charissa!"

She was struggling to wake from that deep sleep as she felt familiar hands trying to get her to respond. The second her fist connected with Face she woke up startled and breathing hard, "Shit. Damn it, Face are you okay?" She hadn't meant to hit him, she was hitting David in her dream having no idea that Face was trying to pull her from her nightmare, "I'm sorry."

Face rubbed his cheek. "Good morning." he groaned, "It's two in the morning. And that's not a very nice wake-up call. I'm fine." he looked at her. "Are you? You were screaming at somebody in your sleep. I hope it wasn't me."

She felt like a complete fool, "Sorry." She winced a little at the red mark on his cheek and reached out to touch it gently, "I'm just letting this get to me way too much. I feel like an idiot." She muttered, "So, no it obviously wasn't you I was dreaming about." She groaned and fell back onto her pillows and looked up at him, "Damn it." She took a deep breath, held it and let it go slowly trying to get her heart beat to slow down.

"I kind of wish it was, at least you'd be safe with me." Face said, smiling a little, "Even if it wasn't a dream you'd be fond of at the moment...at least I'd never hurt you. On purpose."

"I know." She admitted slowly, "I know." A sigh left her lips, she closed her eyes a moment and then looked at him hard, "I'm always fond of dreams about you." She had no idea why she had just said that, but it was too late and she couldn't take it back or erase it. She decided to blame it on defense mechanism, replacing bad with the lesser evil. Face was definitely the lesser evil at the moment.

Face was vastly amused at that last comment, and couldn't help the grin that spread across his features. "Well, that's nice to know. So tell me. These dreams about me. Do they feature...all of me? Or is there a specific part of me?"

She looked up at him, her lips twisting into a sarcastic smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know." He was making her forget, feel better. For that alone she was grateful… he was a good distraction. A very good distraction she marveled.

He ran his hand up her arm, resting his warm palm on her shoulder, just underneath where the t-shirt covered. "I would like to know...or maybe this is a dream now? I hope it's a good dream..."

She shivered slightly as his hand ran up her arm. She stared at him, staring him down in a sense like one might out in the field of combat, showing no fear. Her breathing altered slightly becoming steady and heavy as she tried desperately hard to forget he was naked, straddling her, "Dreams don't feel… as real." She stated matter of factly.

"Strange. You feel real." He slid his other hand up her left arm, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. "You feel warm and soft and really, really real. And I know I'm real." Face's grin was less flirtatious and more gentle.

She closed her eyes a moment and when she opened them again he was right there, his blue eyes inescapable and his forehead gentle against hers. All she had to do was tilt her head up a little and their lips would meet. Her lips parted slightly at the thought, her mouth becoming dry. He affected her so easily, it was as though he had made an art out of it and became the master of it. His hands were warm on her shoulders and as much as she wanted to just tell him to make her fears, her demons go away, she knew that she couldn't. So she managed to rest her hand on his chest and sighed, "As appealing as the idea is… not tonight, not after the nightmare I just had." She looked off to the side.

He placed a gentle kiss against her forehead, letting out a shaky sigh, "All right." he climbed off of her, heading to his own bed and settling under the covers, "We can sleep in, at least...so you can get a few more hours to replace the time you've lost." he was anxious inside, a little upset at being turned down, but at this point, he wasn't going to fight her.

She frowned and sat up watching as he slunk defeated back to his own bed. She threw her covers back and stood and crawled across his to him and tapped him on the shoulder as she wormed her way into the covers, "I didn't tell you I wanted to sleep alone however." She explained, she was tired, had she not been she would've given into him body, heart and soul. But a restless night's sleep really put a damper on the idea of sex, for her anyways, "Just keep me safe tonight." She almost pleaded, her eyes taking on that haunted stare to them, "Another night and you can chase the demons away." She promised.

"Charissa..." Face let out a shaky sigh. He knew that if she was in the same bed as he was - let alone snuggled up in front of him - that he would get no sleep at all. Not a wink. Not even a few minutes' worth. But like hell he was going to tell her that.

She was falling for him again, all over. But had she ever really stopped falling for him? She laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest, curling against him, "Just hold me." She asked gently, "Please." She added, her fingers curling against his skin. She wanted to rest a leg over his, but didn't… she figured this was already pushing his limits of resistance as it was.

Of course he would. Face pulled her close, one arm around her, the other resting gently on her waist. He could feel the warmth of her skin through the thin t-shirt and gave another shuddering sigh before closing his eyes and slowing his breathing, attempting to put his body back to sleep.

She closed her eyes, relaxing against him, "Thank you." She whispered. It felt like old times… only back then they'd both be naked, beads of sweat still lingering across their skin. She wouldn't admit it, but it was pushing at her limits too being this close and like this. After a while her breathing deepened telling him she was asleep, and much less restless. In fact as far as she was aware she didn't dream this time, and she never made a noise except for a small content sigh at one point.

Face got more than a few minutes of sleep. In fact, he got close to an hour. He kept waking up though, whenever she moved. Eventually, she was nearly on top of him. After that, it was pointless to try and fall back to sleep. He'd probably end up having a really, really good dream - and that would take a lot of explaining when she woke up.

* * *

**Yeah, for the record they do get some sexy times, but not until later. Sorry! But just stick with us, we prooomise they do!**

**And thanks sooo much to all our readers and reviewers, we hope we're keeping your interest in our little work here :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Do we even have to say it?

**Authors' Notes: **Just saying we love you guys that are reading and reviewing or just reading. :)

* * *

She blinked, her body resting on something firm and moving. She knew it was some sort of morning time, she didn't have issues with jet lag, you travel enough and you build up resistance to it after a while. She shifted a little and realized where she was and what she was resting on and shot up suddenly, "Oh. Hey…" She shifted away from him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to turn you into my bed." She pushed her hair back and eyed about for a clock, "What time is it?"

"About seven." Face looked at the clock, "I can't hear anything from the other room, the guys must be long gone. I hope everything's planted by now. We should get up and moving too."

She nodded, "Yeah." She laughed, "Seven, huh, wow that is sleeping in for us." She mused and slid out of the bed and stretched. She felt a lot better as she rummaged in her bag for a pair of jeans and plain black shirt. She disappeared in the bathroom and returned dressed and settled on her abandoned bed to slip a pair of boots on, her hair down and wavy in the way she knows he likes.

Face pulled out a pair of plain black jeans and a navy shirt, padding into the bathroom to have a quick wash before returning and pulling on some shoes, "You may want to load that," he gestured to her gun, still in her belt.

"Noted." She said and grabbed a few extra clips slipping them into her black leather trench that she always wore. She also added a few other toys in case things got close, David liked to show her he was in charge by physical means and a knife would come in handy for such a situation. She was prepared and then some this time, "Shall we?"

"We shall. You look particularly dangerous this morning, my dear." he offered her his arm, "I certainly hope we meet up with our enemies today. We'll be more than a match. I hope." He winced a little as they headed down the hallway towards the main entrance.

She gave him a dangerous and heated grin and took his arm, the air between them now was different, it spoke of an understanding between them. But it probably wouldn't be long before Face would be well… himself and she'd get thoroughly annoyed at him and they'd be sort of back in that sexual tension gray area. She kept vigilant as they moved, her eyes staring closely at every corner and shaded area they passed by.

Face smirked. Maybe she really did feel the same way he did, after all. He had no idea she was just using him as bait - he figured she just wanted to stay close, he slid an arm around her waist and pinched her bottom.

She jumped slightly and pinched his side to get even, giving him a small glare, "How did you get to be so cheeky?" She inquired smartly and looked around, "So where are we meeting the others?" She leaned into him, playing it up her index finger idly tracing the contours of his chest that rested beneath his shirt. She remembered what triggered him too, all too well and probably too much for her own good.

"I'm always this way." Face smirked, then took a stiff breath when she ran a finger up his front. Damn, "You gotta watch where you put those hands, Captain, or else you might trigger the bomb."

She snorted at his comment and shook her head slowly, "Do you have note books full of that stuff? I mean really where do you come up with these lines of yours?" She could play even more dirty, but held back for now. They had some where to get after all, "And I know how to defuse a bomb with the best of them." She let the words hang in the air, allowing him to interpret them how he saw fit.

"I come up with everything on the spot." he said proudly, chuckling a little as he watched the people around him, "No news is good news. Hannibal and the others must be back at the truck monitoring. Otherwise they'd be out here."

She nodded slowly, "That's good. So we do what we did yesterday and try to draw the son of a bitch out?" She quirked a brow at him, her eyes moving around slowly looking, waiting. In her mind she was repeating over and over; come out, come out where ever you are asshole. She could feel the weight of those dark eyes as they bore into her from some nearby location.

"If he's the jealous type, let's give him something to be jealous of." Face pulled her close against him and kissed her heatedly, one hand running down to pull her hips against his own. He was bending her back a little over a nearby railing outside a store.

Before she could say anything his lips were on hers and she melted against him. She mumbled something into the kiss it sounded like you dirty, rotten, sneaky bastard. Her eyes fluttered closed, her fingers threading into his hair as she forgot how to breathe and definitely how to think. His kiss still excited her, made her skin tingle and her hair stand on ends. He was… electric for lack of a better term. It was maddening.

Face continued with the kiss for another few moments, before he felt something press into the small of his back. Half of him rejoiced at finally finding their quarry, while the other half kicked itself and berated him for being so stupid as to let his guard down.

A small moan escaped her lips, he felt so good and suddenly she froze, her eyes popping open and her mouth tearing from his, "Shit me." She muttered breathlessly and glared over Face's shoulder.

"Yes, shit you Charissa." Came that velvet voice and a smile following it as he watched her cringe behind her lover. The smile became a smirk as he pressed the butt of his gun further into Pretty Boy's back, "She doesn't belong to you Peck." He leaned in to the other man, his eyes locked on Charissa as he spoke in Face's ear loud enough for both of them to hear him, "She's mine."

All of the sudden he laughed, "You learn fast Little Girl, I forgot that about you."

While he was occupied with being creepy, Charissa had drawn one of her knives and now rested the sharp end against David's side, "Back off. Now." She warned, her voice low, dangerous. Her eyes darkening with anger and pure hate.

"Careful, if I move just right, lover boy here will get bitten by that blade and not me." He warned and pushed against the sharp edge, making a small sound as it dug into his fabric of his shirt and flesh.

"Charissa, honey, if you wanted a threesome, you really should've told me beforehand." Face said lightly. "I mean - I like surprises as much as the next guy, but this is just silly."

David laughed, "Oh that's cute. I heard you were a smartass." He stated to Face and then ignored him and looked at Charissa, "And I'm not stupid Charissa, I know what you're doing. Silly Little Girl." He mused, "Using Pretty Boy here to piss me off." He reached out with his free hand to touch her, but she darted back, "Clever, but for the record. It is working, your little ruse." He laughed and pushed more against the blade of her knife making a satisfied sound as it cut into his skin and drew a small trickle of blood, "And you forget, I like it rough." And he was gone, just like that but not before smacking Face in the head with his gun, "Whoops." Was all they heard and it came on the wind.

"Damn it." Was all Charissa could say.

"Owwww..." Was what Face said, "I'm gonna have a headache. And what's he talking about, using me? Charissa, are you just trying to make me into some kind of decoy?" He was genuinely hurt.

"Sorry." She looked down at the ground and then slowly moved and wiped her knife off on her shirt and put it away. She didn't look up at him for a moment or two and when she finally did, she answered carefully, "Sort of?" She made a small face of guilt and shame, "There's a small drug store across the street they should have aspirin or something for your head." She moved in that direction.

He held onto her arm, tugging her back. "All right, but you're buying. I hope you brought pounds." He joked lightly, then turned serious again, "Next time, Charissa, clue me in. I promised to keep you in the plan. Don't shut me out."

He wasn't happy she could tell. She nodded slowly, "I did." She laughed lightly at his joke, but it was clear she knew she had screwed up royally.

Once inside the store she managed to find some pain reliever for him as well as an ice pack, "Are we going to tell Hannibal about this one?" She inquired as she helped him hold the ice pack on the back of his head where David had gotten his cheap shot in.

"No. It's not any new information. But did you see which direction he went in?" Face was looking around, holding the pack now, as they walked back out of the store. "We should meet up with the rest of the team.

"Right, I believe." She speculated and nodded, "Yeah." She felt the subject change between them signal that they'd discuss her little plan later, inwardly she winced at the thought knowing how ugly it could get when they argued. A part of her saw what she was doing as justifiable, it did the trick and David was teed up and sooner or later his anger would make him slip up big time.

"All I'm saying is," Face reminded her, as they walked towards the parked truck in the parking lot, "whatever the plan is, let me know. I'm more than happy to be a decoy - but you have to clue me in first."

"Okay." She shot him a glare, "I get it." His tone was bugging her a little, she wasn't much for being chastised and that was exactly what he was doing, "Let's get to the Team." She stepped in front of him and towards the truck, knowing he wasn't going to let it go and he'd undoubtedly bring it up later. She knew how he operated when it came to being pissed about something.

* * *

**So yeah, again love and love to all of you reading and enjoying this. We're hooked on this pairing too :D ... obviously hahaha. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Not ours, we're just borrowing the universe and using it for our own means.

**Authors' Notes: **Thank you again to all of you reading, following and reviewing this story. You rock and make us happy. :)

* * *

Murdock was swinging his legs out of the back of the truck as he listened to something on the headphones. He spotted Face and Sosa coming, and waved cheerfully to them, "Got the mics working!" he exclaimed.

Hannibal emerged from the back, "Perfect timing. They're talking about you." He gestured to the headset.

She quirked a brow and glanced to Face, "Goody, we're top news." She muttered and took a headset and listened.

"Dude Boss, that chic has you all wound up. What gives? If Marek finds out you're screwing with his job cuz of some tail he'll kill us all."

David laughed lightly, "Just a little side fun, plus she came to me." He stated.

"If you say so boss."

Suddenly there was sounds of a struggle and a man choking while he begged and pleaded for his life, "We're getting the weapons Marek wants." There was a thud, "Anyone else want to join Johnny here in questioning my motives?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Get rid of this." He said, a sound coming through that indicated he kicked the man's dead body and then there was the sound of guns and other weapons being moved around.

Sosa blinked and lowered the headset, "What is he up too." She glanced at each of the men quizzically.

"We've gotten so far that he's smuggling weapons to the IRA. Or what's left of them." Hannibal explained. "Marek isn't the top gun, though - he's just the contact. we're trying to figure out who's pulling everyone's strings - and where the money is coming from."

Murdock nodded in agreement, "Trying to find out when and where the shipments are moving, too."

"Fun." She muttered, this was bigger than any of them thought, "Do I keep this between us or tell my superiors I need more time because of this nasty little development?" She directed her question at Hannibal, he was the man in charge in her eyes.

Hannibal shook his head. "No. If they ever want to try him in court, the evidence wouldn't stand. We're wanted criminals, our testimony - and any evidence we'd gotten - wouldn't hold up. Our best bet is to make sure we know everything, then take care of it ourselves."

She shifted nervously, a part of her wasn't comfortable with what Hannibal was saying, but the rest of her knew he was right. She nodded slowly, "Alright, and if we need more time, screw it. I can turn my phone off." She said with a smirk, as she threw the rules out the proverbial window and felt rather pleased with herself.

"Now you're thinking like a team player." Hannibal chuckled around his cigar. Then he motioned to Murdock, "Listen in."

B.A. turned up the speaker so that they all could hear.

She smiled broadly and then turned her attention to the incoming feed.

"So we move this when, David?"

There was a pause, "Tomorrow. Night, this place is full of too many nosey locals. They all board up at night so we'll be free to do what we need to do." David answered.

"Right. And the girl and her buddies?"

"I'll take care of her and them." David said with certainty, "Especially her." His tone was highly suggestive, "She needs a reminder about a few things. Silly Little Girl." He said with a dark laugh, "She always knew how to get herself in too deep and by damned she's really gotten herself in it this time."

Charissa cringed, her imagination already working on what could be running through the man's mind. She closed her eyes tightly and then popped them open and gritted her teeth.

"Sounds like fun Boss. We gonna get some action too?" There was a sharp sound as flesh met flesh hard.

"What part of she's mine don't you dumbasses understand? You're as bad as Peck. Makes my blood boil to think he's touched her, held her…I'm going to especially have fun killing him." David exclaimed with glee in his dark tone.

Charissa couldn't listen to anymore as she turned and began to walk out of hearing distance.

Face was dark, nearly shaking with anger.

Murdock tried to calm him down, but the Captain's hand just got brushed away.

B.A. shook his head and turned off the microphones as Hannibal wrote down more information on his notepad.

"Charissa..." Face went after her.

She kicked a nearby trash can hard, "I couldn't listen anymore. I'm fine." She lied through her teeth and kept her back to him, "I've put you all in danger, I've put you in more danger than anyone else." She sighed heavily.

"You're not fine. And neither are any of us. We seldom are. But Charissa - you're not alone here. We're all with you. I'm with you. And no matter what the danger is here, we're all gonna stay alive and whole and I am PROMISING you that we are all gonna have a beer together and laugh about this afterward. Well, maybe not laugh. And maybe not beer. But you know what I mean."

She turned and looked at him, "Don't promise shit like that, unless you're damned sure you can keep it." She warned, her tone low and full of anger, "And I'll be fine." She stated strongly with a roll of her shoulders, "And I'll be better when I put a bullet between that sick bastard's eyes." She glanced briefly around Face at the Team at the truck and wondered what they thought as they stood there basically having a small argument, but she noted they were busying themselves with things and not paying the two of them any mind.

Face held her arms, making sure she was watching his eyes, "I am promising you this, because I know I can keep it. And I want to see him dead, just like you. For some of the same reasons, some different."

"Um, boss?" Murdock tapped Hannibal on the shoulder and jerked his thumb towards the exit of the parking lot. "Somebody's coming."

She looked him in the eyes, searching them and seeing he very much intended to keep his word, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped as Murdock spoke and blinked, "That's not good." She looked at Face and then around him at the truck and the guys. Suddenly all the blood drained from her face, "Shit. It's Allen, he's with David." She drew her gun and shot, the sound echoing through the air. The bullet hit the man square in the chest, but it wasn't a killing shot and in an instant he had a talkie in his hand and was radioing to David most likely and his fellow goons.

"Everybody into the truck! Now!" Hannibal roared, grabbing guns and throwing them to various members as they all piled in. "B.A.! That guy's gonna run, we gotta go, we gotta go now!"

Sure enough no sooner had they made it for the truck than David came rushing out, a grin across his face as he saw her and eyed his wounded man, "You served me well." He said with little care as he finished the job and put a bullet in the man's head. His other men were scrambling onto motorcycles and into cars, but David stayed put, he really didn't like the idea of getting his hands that dirty.

She took one of the guns Hannibal was so freely tossing around and aimed it at one of the motorcycles and shot at the tires as the truck took off. Normally she was a good shot, but she had never really mastered the art of shooting while in a moving vehicle, only one shot hit it's intended target and set the man on the bike flipping over the handle bars and crashing into the pavement.

"Nice shot!" Murdock exclaimed, as he hung off the side of the truck and managed to take out the rear wheels of a second car.

"Don't take them all out!" Hannibal warned from the front cab, "We need to leave David so that we can find out where those weapons are going!"

"Screw the plan, he's dead." Face snarled, taking aim at the fleeing group.

"Thanks." She called back at Murdock and lined up for another shot as she realized what Face was going to do, "Face! Don-" It was too late, she heard his shot go off and the world seemed to move in slow motion as she watched David reel back, his hand going to the opposite shoulder, "Damn it!" She turned to Face, glaring at him, "What the hell was that?" She asked him in that Captain tone of hers as she ducked while bullets from the guys chasing them whizzed by.

David grunted in pain as he dug into his broken flesh and pulled the bullet out that Peck had lodged there, "Oh it's on now Pretty Boy." He said darkly. He'd torture the smartass and make Charissa watch.

"Face! What d'you think you're doing!" Hannibal grabbed his gun and took it away. "Get him inside!"

"Let go of me!" Face yelped, as B.A. dragged him backwards.

Hannibal took the wheel and steered them away from the chase, angrily going through some side streets until he was sure they weren't being followed anymore.

Charissa fell into training mode, she kept her gun at the ready and aimed just in case. She didn't even glance back to see just how pissed Hannibal was, she could hear it in his voice which meant that Face wasn't going to be happy either by the time Hannibal was done with him most likely. All of this was getting too personal for both of them and it was in turn putting everyone in danger. A plan began to form in Charissa's mind, a dangerous one which she planned to keep to herself as she worked out the details.

Once Hannibal was sure they were safe, he lit into Face like never before.

Murdock hid behind B.A. and even the sergeant was unsure of how to deal with this level of wrath.

Face tried to defend himself, but he was just too angry to even deal with Hannibal's accusations right now.

She cringed and several times almost stepped in to say something in Face's defense but thought better of it. Instead she kept off to the side, standing at attention and keeping her eyes straight ahead for the most part. She had thought about shooting at David too, but thought better of it. They needed him alive for now if they were going to bust the arms ring that was going on.

Eventually Face stalked off, Hannibal still shouting after him, "I'm going to go cool off. You should think about doing the same thing!" he exclaimed, heading back to the hotel.

Murdock crept out from behind the bigger man, "Aww, Faceman, I like it when you're dangerous but man, that's just too much." he said quietly, looking at his friend's retreating back.

She relaxed a little and looked at the guys. She'd have to go back to the hotel eventually as well and sighed, "I've got this." She told Murdock and BA and followed Face, but not too closely back to the hotel. As she walked she shuffled her little plan around in her mind and multi tasked by keeping an eye out for any sort of trouble as well as making sure the man walking ahead of her didn't cause any either.

* * *

**This part is almost over with, as soon as it's complete and part two is read it'll be going up. :D**

**We love reviews, they make us happy little fan girls. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it, we just enjoy playing with it. Take that however you wish hahahaha

**Authors Note: **Two more chapters left of this part. :) Short we know, but the next part should be a little bit longer, still editting it.

* * *

Face was in the shower, the water turned as cold as he could stand it. It was unpleasant, but it did help curb his temper a little. He ran over the events in his mind and he had been wrong, but at the time, he just couldn't help himself.

By the time Charissa entered their room she could hear the shower running. She decided to get out her now dirty clothes and began to peel them off, tossing them aside as she noticed a few bruises here and there and threw away the shirt that was stained with David's blood. She slipped on a pair of yoga like pants and then hunted for a comfortable shirt she knew she had packed.

He emerged naked again, and this time felt a little more modest when he saw the expression on Charissa's face, "Oh - I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." He pulled the towel down, drying himself off, "Listen - uh, I'm sorry about earlier. I really am."

She blinked looking up and froze, "It's uh… fine." She looked back down quickly at what she was doing finally finding the shirt she was hunting for it and slipped it on she hoped before he could notice she was hurt in any way. It was an old camo army shirt, she'd had it since her days in the Academy. She glanced up at him, "I almost did the same thing, but unfortunately we need him alive for now."

"I know." Face looked down and away, tugging on some clean jeans. He kept the towel over his shoulders, "I couldn't help myself. I just heard - I mean, we heard what he said before, about you, about me, and I just lost it."

She sighed, "I never should've involved you in this…" Now more than ever her plan was looking like the best bet in the scheme of things. She settled on the bed she had claimed yesterday and looked at him, "How's your head?" Her tone was concerned, "You should probably stay awake for a while, in case of a concussion."

"Hurts at the back." He rubbed it gently. A small lump, and a bruise forming, "And believe me, I'm not tired. I want to get this guy, but Hannibal knows we have to wait for a bit. He's got to cool down too. If he stays hot he'll make mistakes."

She nodded slowly and began to pace, her thoughts churning. The more she kept piecing her plan together the more it began to alter and change into something that would require all of them and wouldn't be a grand finale, but rather a prelude. She looked at Face just sitting there, he wasn't going to like it… but she knew the other guys, Hannibal especially would love it, "Actually, maybe we can." She said suddenly, "I've got a plan, but the whole Team needs to know about it. It's going to require all of us." And she knew it was a better idea to explain her plan in front of all of them, that way Face wouldn't be able to talk his way into being the hero.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to involve me getting upset?" Face quirked an eyebrow, but finished getting dressed, "We have two more days before they start asking questions, at least. And let me guess - you're not going to clue me in on the plan until we're all together. That way, I won't strangle you for trying something stupid." He gave her a dry look.

She chewed her lower lip as he spoke, "I'm pleading the fifth on all of that." She decided and walked towards the door separating the two rooms and walked in with that commanding air she could turn on and off.

She looked at each of them in a way that said we need to talk. She paused in the middle of the room, hands at her hips and cleared her throat, "I've got a plan." She watched each of their faces as they took in those four words, B.A. gave her an odd look of uncertainty, Murdock blinked and she could see the excitement slowly spread across his face and Hannibal just looked at her with an arched brow.

Face followed her, arms still crossed, caught between eager and sour at this new idea.

"We're all ears." Hannibal nodded, gesturing for her to sit if she wanted. To be honest, he'd still been running off the old plan which, although having worked until now, would clearly need to be revamped - especially with Face around.

She remained standing, "So we know that the weapons get moved tomorrow. Problem is, they'll be expecting us to pull something now, we can figure since our interaction earlier that they're pretty sure about just how much we're into their shit." She felt like she was standing in front of a room of men giving the rundown for a new operation… which technically she was, "So let's plant a tracer on David, so we can know where he's going and when." She glance briefly at Face and then looked squarely at Hannibal, "And I volunteer myself, considering out of all of us I can get the closest to him to do it." She waited now, knowing there would be at least one very loud and prominent objection.

There was a long moment of horrible silence. And then Face launched into the loudest, longest, most unitelligable curse-filled rant that any of the others had ever heard. B.A. had to grab him from behind and hold him back as he desperately tried to struggle away.

Murdock chose to hide behind Hannibal this time, popping up over the man's shoulder to look at Sosa and silently shoot her a glance that said: "good idea - bad timing."

She closed her eyes and then turned, "Face." She said his moniker in a way that would grab his attention, "It's the only thing we've got and it will work. You guys can monitor me the whole time, wire me up so you know everything that happens. If it gets hairy I'll get out, we can have a code word to use to get me out if I need back up." She looked at Hannibal and then back to Face, "You have to trust me. I know exactly what I'm doing." She stated strongly, firmly.

This merely sent Face into another explosion of f-this and f-that and "no you don't"s.

Hannibal finally told him to shut up and go to his room if he couldn't be a big boy and grow up. Then Hannibal, Murdock and Sosa began discussing details further.

B.A. dragged Face to the other room,"Shut up, fool! Just shut up!"

She shot Face a sorry look before turning back and discussing it further with Hannibal. She sighed and gave the older man an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I couldn't not let him know what I was thinking… it would have been worse. We just have to keep him from screwing it up and his hero complex getting in the way." She didn't like the idea of Face not being there to back her up, but if he was going to be a problem then she'd personally make sure he wouldn't be able to leave the other room for a while, "So here's what I was thinking. I know how to get in contact with him and in order to pull this off… well we might want to secure Face in his room. He's not going to like how I plan to pull this off." She would play to David's obsessions, what he liked… she'd basically seduce him.

"All right." Hannibal was nodding, taking it all in. "But I still want someone to go with you. I don't want you to be alone with him until you have to be. Murdock, can you make sure you at least know where she is?"

She nodded, "Believe me; I want someone there as close as possible without screwing it up." As they talked she worked up a list of what she needed, for starters she needed to do a little shopping. David liked the color red and she knew she looked damn good in it. She remembered seeing a dress shop in the town that had some strong possibilities.

Murdock looked at Sosa, "If that's all right. I mean, I'll just watch the exits in case they try to leave with you...or somethin'."

She looked at Murdock, "Works for me." She smiled at him, "I need to do some shopping while you guys work out the toys." She glanced at the man who would have her back, "Come on, you can help me pick out a dress." She knew B.A. could keep Face busy for now, especially since it wouldn't take her long. She knew what she needed and would get it and get back.

Murdock nodded, sliding his cap on straight and packing a few hidden weapons under his normal, baggy clothing before waiting for her at the door. Hannibal stood as well, moving to fetch the audio surveilance equipment from the truck and bring it inside. B.A. was still arguing with Face in the other room, but at least it was quieter now.

She felt bad about doing this to Face, but she knew that deep down he understood it was the only way. She checked her berretta and made sure she had extra clips incase. They headed out and maybe an hour later returned with a box containing a red dress, nothing too daring, but daring enough with a bit of a plunging v neck line and a low back, the skirt would stop just short of her knees. It was tight but not too tight that she couldn't have a wire on her, "Now to make a phone call."

She Tossed her cellphone to Murdock who hooked it up to a audio device so they could all hear both sides of the conversation and handed her a receiver.

She punched in David's number and sure enough a moment later his voice filled the room,"Who the hell is this?"

He didn't sound happy which made Charissa smile, "Hello David. Hows the shoulder?" She inquired.

"Never been better. Tell your boy toy I owe him one." He laughed, darkly.

"I'll do that. I'm shocked you haven't asked why I'm calling." She baited him, working her magic.

"I knew you would sooner or later. You can't resist me Little Girl." His tone became thick, husky, "So get to it and no funny business. I'm not stupid."

She almost laughed, thinking to herself that the man was dumber than he thought he was, "I want to meet. I'm tired of the bullshit of chasing you, so lets' deal."

She felt his hesitation, "Alright. Dinner? You could probably use a decent meal after being in the company of those outlaws."

Perfect, he was playing right into her trap, "Wonderful. You pick the time and place." Soon the conversation ended and they had all the information to pull this off. She looked to Hannibal, "Let's do this."

Hannibal had been taking note of all the details, and nodded at her, "This may actually work better than I had originally planned," He admitted, a little surprised, "As long as he plays along. If he's already figured us, we're dead."

"If he'd already figured us, we'd be dead right now." Murdock pointed out, as B.A. and Face came back into the room.

"This fool promised he'd hold his tongue." B.A. snorted, elbowing Face in the ribs, "Don't know how long he's gonna keep that."

She quirked a brow as the other two entered and eyed Face, "He will, or I'll handcuff his ass to a headboard and he won't like." Her tone was dead serious, she wasn't joking. She moved towards the other room, "Let me freshen up and change then you can wire me. It's going to be a little difficult… do you boys have double sided tape? Because I can't wear a bra with this dress." She admitted without reluctance, she was in operation mode right now, she had a job to do.

Murdock immediately began hunting through a toolbox and B.A. nodded, "It's in here, somewhere. We had some we were using this morning for the bugs in the pastry shop."

Face was simmering with anger, slowly bubbling like a kettle. His face was reddening, and not just with frustration. He hadn't spotted the dress yet, and that would've made him go nuts - again.

She turned and disappeared. She wasn't like most women, she didn't use a lot of make-up, didn't really need it and her hair was manageable for the most part. She slipped into the dress, and returned to the room with a pair of black stiletto heels in hand. Her hair was pulled back revealing her long delicate neck, a few strands framing her face. She had a simple pair of earrings in, nothing too flashy because she had to look normal and not like she was trying too hard. The dress however did all the talking for her, it hugged her in the right places, dipping in a low V to reveal her cleavage, the back dipping to her lower back area. The skirt had a small slit on one side and paused about two inches above her knees, "Just watch your fingers, whichever one of you that's doing this." She state as she stopped in the middle of the room.

Face's jaw dropped and he was about to start again, but a glare and growl from B.A. told him to shut up. He continued to stew in silence.

Murdock carefully began to tape and wire Sosa; the pilot made sure nothing could be seen by the end. No pulls in material - or skin for that matter - and no wires could be felt.

Murdock was careful indeed, if she hadn't been watching him she would've had no idea he was wiring her at all. She inspected the job after he was done by smoothing her hands over the silk like material of the dress and nodded, "We're good. Is the mic working okay?" She questioned as she slipped her shoes on, the heels making her taller as she adjusted a few things a little and eyed her watch, "Show time, lets' go."

She didn't bother with any sort of a bag or purse, that would be too obvious, "Don't get too close Murdock, but not too far away either. You can be an extra set of eyes and ears just to be safe. We're going to be at that small outdoor café in the middle of town. You go ahead first and be there already." She instructed him, taking over command slightly as she walked to the door and took a deep breath.

* * *

**Here we go, it's really going to get intense now, if it wasn't enough for you yet that is hehehe.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Not ours. But we keep the dream alive hehehe

**Authors' Notes: **Well we're winding down now on this part, just this chapter and one more. Short we know, but the second part of the series is longer and it looks like the third part will be longer than that. Again we thank you for reading this, following it and reviewing it. :)

* * *

A few minutes later she was seated across from David who was eying her like a wolf eyed a lone sheep. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her life, nor more afraid but she hid it well.

With Hannibal listening in to every word back at the hotel, and B.A. in a nearby truck, waiting for any signal for back-up, Murdock settled in an upstairs window of a store down and across the block from the outdoor cafe. Well, it was that he was in the upstairs bathroom, but it had a window-view that was obscured by the angle. You couldn't see in - but you could see out. As long as he didn't break the window, he wouldn't be spotted.

He smiled at her and sipped the crappy champagne the place served, "You look… stunning." He commented.

She smiled, "Well I know what you like and I wanted to play nice." She leaned forward slightly, watching as his eyes left her face for lower places.

"How nice exactly?" He questioned her.

Her smile darkened into a suggestive smirk as she ran her foot down his leg slowly.

He laughed, "I knew you'd come back."

Their plates sat mostly empty, she had a good appetite and she knew David liked that about her, "Well, I figured we could work out our differences and make a deal that made everyone happy." She watched that dark light in his eyes grow.

"I'm sure we can." He stood and offered her his hand which she took without hesitation, "So I take you've ditched the old man and his troubled sons?"

She laughed, "Yeah, they were more trouble than what they're worth. I figured I could do this better on my own."

He lead her out onto the dark softly lit street, his arm snaking around her pulling her close before turning suddenly and pressing her back against a shadowed corner. The rustle of clothing was painfully obvious in the mic feed.

She shivered as his hands smoothed up her arms and then pinned them back roughly making her gasp, "Always in a hurry. Some things never change David." She shifted against him, and trying not to let her fear show through as she felt exactly just how much of a hurry he was in. She had to keep this game from going too far, but letting it go just far enough.

"Damn straight." One of his large hands came up and wrapped around her neck, "Such a beautiful neck." He growled and leaned in, his hand tilting her head to the side so he could run his lips and teeth across the tender flesh on the side of her neck.

She shivered and looked over his shoulder towards Murdock's look out, she figured if she had visual still so did he. With her hand now free she slipped the tracking device from the fold of her dress it had been hidden in and slipped it into the man's pocket, her hand smoothing up his back as she leaned into him.

Murdock found himself bristling a little at how rough David was being. He couldn't imagine the damage Face would've done to the bathroom stall had he been here instead. However, he managed to catch a glimpse of Sosa planting the device on David, and nodded to himself.

He radioed Hannibal, "Boss-man, the bugs sure are bitin' around here."

"Why, and it's not even a tropical atmosphere." Hannibal responded, turning on the receiver for the tracking device.

When his lips began to trail lower than her neck, she stiffened against him and shook her head, "Easy there." She commented and put her hand between them.

He looked up at her sharply, "What? I thought you wanted this…"

She gave him a confused look and shifted her eyes away from him, "I… I need time. I'm sorry, I thought I did…" She bite her lower lip.

He pushed her back into the wall with his body, trapping her, "That's not nice. " He proceeded to try to kiss her roughly.

She bit his lower lip, hard and not in an inviting way.

"Damnit!" He threw her aside roughly.

She let a small sound of pain emit from her lips and she landed, her hair falling from its up do. She spat the little bit of blood she had gotten in her mouth from biting him and stood slowly, "I said no." She glared at him, her dress dirty now as he advanced forward she took a fighting stance, he was stronger, bigger but she could use it to her advantage. Judo was good for that and she was good at it.

When he saw her stance he laughed, "You want to fight me?" He barely got the words out as his laughter continued, "Remember the last time you tried to go toe to toe with me? You ended up with a broken arm and bruised ribs, Little Girl."

She glared at him, "And remember, I broke your fingers two days ago and you've got a gunshot injury. I have advantages, you don't." She shot back at him.

He moved to advance, but stopped and shook his head, "As much as I want to teach you a lesson, I really don't have the time." He walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat roughly this time, lifting her from the ground and pulling her face to his, "However, remember this Little Girl, I'm the man here. I'm in charge." He let her go, shoving her back into the wall.

She slumped down to the ground as he walked off, her head ringing and her neck sore. She hoped it wouldn't bruise as she lowered her head for a moment or two until the world stopped spinning.

Murdock hurried out to her, worried beyond belief and helped her up, "I saw the whole thing! Well I ran out when I saw him attack you, so I didn't see the WHOLE thing, but you know what I mean - are you gonna be all right?" he shook his head.

Hannibal, meanwhile, was watching the tracking device. "B.A., go and pick up our team-mates. The slimeball is on the move again."

So much for returning the dress she thought to herself as she realized it was slightly torn and very dirty now. She took in deep breaths and let them out slowly, again she had let him get a drop on her. She was pissed about that.

Hearing footsteps coming her way she looked up a little too fast and groaned, but felt relief seeing it was Murdock, "I'll be okay… he just threw me around a little." She touched her throat gingerly, "Just a few bruises." She stood slowly, removing the heels and felt a little more sure of standing up right, "Let's get to the pick-up point." She moved forward, knowing in the morning she was going to be hella sore.

B.A. drove them back to the hotel, where they debriefed and Face continued to watch the tracking device as it moved. David stopped in several places, all of which Face noted before he finally stopped moving for a while.

"The tracer's stopped moving around." Face pointed out, "It's still moving in a small area. I'm guessing he's bunking down for the night."

The instant they got back, she quietly went and took a long hot shower. It felt good on her muscles and would help keep them from getting stiff from the abuse they had received. When she got out she examined her neck and frowned at the green and yellow spots beginning to blossom into view. She dressed in some sweats and a tank top and went back to the other room, her hair down so to hide her neck from Face, well and the others too, "And now we wait…" She commented a little hoarsely locating some water and drank a few swallows with a small wince.

Face scowled at the obvious concealment, but did his best not to mention anything. He knew that Charissa had been in the most danger, and he really had to control himself. It was really hard, though.

Hannibal suggested they take turns on duty. There was no point in all of them staying up all night long, especially if he woke a few hours later and they were all exhausted when the final chase began.

She nodded and eyed Face, she had a sneaking suspicion that the moment they were alone, that they were going to have words. Or at least he would have a few things to say. Luckily the hotel had thick walls thanks to being a castle.

She headed back into their room and slowly lowered herself onto one of the beds and sighed, "Well, that was fun." She commented in a dry cynical manner.

"You could've been killed." Face said in a sour tone, heading for bed fully dressed. If they had to wake up in a hurry, there was no point in getting naked this time, "You could've gotten Murdock killed. But you didn't, and I'm grateful for that. But it's getting worse, Charissa, and I just hope this one's over soon."

She looked at him, "Why don't you trust me?" She asked point blank, she was still a little teed up and she was tired of some of the tension that hung between them, "Hannibal has faith in me, why don't you?" She questioned, her tone quiet but demanding.

"I trust you." Face said, rolling over to sit up and look at her. "I do. It's just that...I know you, Charissa, and that scares me, because I know you and I LOVE you and I should not make this personal but I can't help it. It's David, this whole mess, it's keeping me on edge."

"You can't always save the girl, Face." She looked at him hard, "And I know." She said in response to the other things he said, it cut into her a little that he loved her, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. One minute she felt love and the next she wanted to kill him… he messed her all up, made her feel like, well, a girl. It bugged her, until him she was her own hero; she had to be thanks to David. And now this man had her questioning everything she stood for and threatening all the walls she had built to keep herself safe.

"You can't blame me for wanting to dash in and be the hero, though." Face grinned a little, laying back down and closing his eyes, trying to relax, "Hannibal does it with style. B.A. is indestructable. Murdock is - well, he's Murdock and nobody knows how he's going to do it."

His strong feelings were one of the things that made her run from him, the second he had told her he loved her and that he didn't want to play anymore she had gotten scared. She had commitment issues; she had seen what commitment could do to a person, first her Father and then herself. But Face was different and she wasn't her Mother. He made her feel things that both scared and excited her, things like being safe and being able to let go and just feel.

She stood and walked over to the other bed and settled next to him, "And that's both your biggest strength and weakness…" She commented quietly while silently hoping to herself it wouldn't also become his biggest downfall one day.

"Well, as long as I can still be somebody's hero." He grumped a little, but the arm he slid around her shoulders was warm and gentle. All the anger had seemed to come out and he felt deflated, a bit like a balloon.

She said nothing to that, she wasn't sure she could give a right and satisfying answer for both of them. She rested against him and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep though she did relax. She hated herself for the hell she was putting him through, she wondered how he could still feel… like he did about her with all the shit she had and has done to him. He made no sense to her sometimes.

* * *

**Ready for this? Here comes the big finale for this part. It's time for some action!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** We've said it. We get it. We know.

**Authors' Notes: **Well here we go, the end of this part. Part 2, titled "It Never Ends" will be up possibly tonight or tomorrow, however the rating will be different folks so look for it in the M area. Also at the end of this chapter there's a list of songs for soundtrack purposes and also head over to my profile to see a little artwork done by your's truly, it's not much but we like it. :) Drowsy and I thank you again for reading this and we hope you'll really enjoy part 2 when I get it up and going.

* * *

Hannibal had first watch over the tracking device, and aside from a few shifts and turns, it stayed inside the same general area. By the time his shift was over, it was close to 2 am and David still hadn't moved out of the place.

When B.A. took over, it was the same thing. Just as he was waking Murdock up for his shift at 5 am, the tracer suddenly left the area,"Get everyone up. It's go time."

She had been up already and had changed into something more action ready. She also had outfitted herself with her gun, knives and had a larger gun slung across her back. Normally she didn't pack this much heat, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. It was show time.

"Oh wow, it's Lara Croft! I love your video games!" Murdock was rambling on about how the Tomb Raider movie was utterly disappointing, going back and forth between his traditional southern accent and a posh French reviewer.

"Pack everything." Hannibal warned as they left the rooms for good, "We're not coming back."

She moved out with the rest of them, exiting through the stairwell so no one would see them walking around with all the weapons they were fond of packing.

Face went weapons-heavy like the others, and as they reached the truck, he made sure everyone had extra cartriges handy.

She blinked at Murdock and then chuckled and tried to give her most convincing British accent, "Thanks luv." She said with a wink and then became serious again and watched over shoulders as David's dot moved, "So, Murdock can you pull of a convincing Irish accent? We might need it." She joked with him as they took off.

Murdock immediately began to speak in Gaelic, with an accent so smooth he might as well have been born with it.

"I swear, one day that fool's gotta tell me where he learned all of this shit." B.A. growled, "I could use some of that."

They piled into the truck and Hannibal led the way, tracking device still in hand.

She blinked, very impressed and nodded, "Nice." She was beginning to like Murdock, and BA made her laugh, which she was doing at the moment due to his comments about Murdock, "It's probably an ancient Chinese secret, BA." She teased him with a chuckle and realized how at home she felt with this bunch… it was odd.

Murdock instantly switched to Mandarin, complete with a little smile as he cocked his weapon and pointed it at one of the air vents lining the side of the truck. "We can shoot from here," he said, in English, "without having to stick out from the sides."

She was already weapons ready having done so while they were talking and joking. She had a smile across her lips that Face hadn't seen in years; it was genuine and full of ease. She nodded at Murdock and was ready to fire at a second's notice, "I am so taking a long vacation after this." She commented off handedly.

"I know a cute little place in the Bahamas..." Face suggested.

Hannibal called to the back, "We're staying close, but not directly on him. We don't want him to stop now, we want him to lead us right to the nest."

She rolled her eyes, "Is it anything like that nice little place you said you knew about in Cabo?" She quirked a brow at him, her tone full of sarcasm as she looked to Hannibal and relaxed a little. It was hard for her not to treat these guys like they were still a part of the Force. In fact she wasn't really sure how to treat them so she stuck to basics just to be safe. In her eyes and mind these men still held all the honors they were unrightfully stripped of.

"Well, not as dangerous. I hope."

They continued to follow David north for another short while, before they came to the harbor.

"If he's going through the south, the weapons stockade has to be here." Hannibal pointed out. "It's not going to be easy to smuggle things through customs when they can check so thoroughly and know what to look for. This is it."

"So what's the plan?" She quirked a brow at the man in charge, she knew he had to have something up his sleeve, he always did. Hannibal Smith was and always would be the man with the plan. She looked around taking in the area; it was a typical shipping harbor. Lots of large boats and lots of large crates, it reminded her of a scene she had witnessed six months ago.

"If you can alert the local authorities, they won't be in on it." Hannibal shook his head. "Nobody in this area wants the IRA powerful, so if they can handle the locals, we'll find David. And you can take him out for good." he leaped from the truck.

She nodded, "On it, sir." She got her phone out and made the call to the Interpol Agent she had been talking with since she discovered David's whereabouts. A few moments later she hung up, "They're on their way." Her hazel eyes were dark with thoughts on just how she was going to kill David. She really didn't enjoy killing, but this time she would, "So we split up now, or?"

"Yes. You and Face have to go after David. The three of us," he gestured to the rest of the team, "will take care of the shippers."

Face started to refuse, then shook his head. He looked at Sosa, "Let's go."

She knew it would be her and Face. It didn't surprise her. She nodded and headed off, the tracer remote in hand so they could pin him down, "Looks like he's over between that ship and the warehouse and I doubt he's alone." She looked at Face, "Any ideas?" She was fresh out, again plans; especially split second just weren't her forte. Granted she had had one lucky shot the previous day, but that was it, she was tapped out.

"Actually, yeah." he slid behind a crate, looking at the tracer in his hand. "We need to get above them." he gestured to a ladder leaning against the side of one of the buildings. "See how the crates are stacked together like that, along the row? We go on top. We get the drop on them. And you can finish him off any way you'd like."

"Works for me." She gave him a dangerous grin, above them some clouds were rolling in and she frowned hearing a roll of thunder in the distance, "Great. Looks like we might get a little wet in the process." As soon as the words left her lips she knew he could twist them and she shot him a look, "Don't even." She warned as she began to work her way up the crates carefully not wanting to alert anyone to their presence.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled, as he climbed up behind her, "Although there's so MANY things I could..." He teased, feeling the weight of his weaponry shift against his back.

She glanced down at him and shook her head slowly, "And stop making it so damn obvious that you're enjoying the view of my ass above you." She stated with an arched brow. Sometimes his face was so easy to read, especially when he was thinking like a man. Once she reached the final crate she peered over it and looked down, "Do we want to just drop in or take out a few goons first?" She looked at him.

"You any good as a sniper? You'll only drop a few and there's six of them if you want to jump down now." he pointed out, adding a suppresser to the end of his gun.

"Wow, and here I thought you knew everything. I'll let you drop and I'll play duck hunt." She smirked at him and shifted the gun that rested on her back forward and got into position, "You drop, distract them and I'll pop them off." She instructed, "That's an order Lieutenant." She said with authority, reminding him that she outranked him discharged or not.

"Yes sir, Captain Sosa." he said sarcastically, but still with a smile, as he slid down the side and began herding them into one area via sudden banging noises and stage whispers. Hopefully they'd get the impression they were surrounded. He couldn't spot David, but knew the man was in the area. He managed to take out two of them when one went down right before his eyes, "Nice shot!" He called up, before heading after the others.

She smirked and quickly dropped two more idiots before she felt the crates sway a little, "Shit." She looked around, David wasn't down there which meant… the click and feel of cold metal pressed into the back of her skull alerted her to exactly where he was, behind her.

"Foolish Little Girl." He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up.

She let out a yelp of surprise and then kicked back with her boots, knocking David off balance and sending both of them tumbling down the crates, some of the crates crashing to the harbor floor as she struggled with him as they fell, "Not as foolish as you." She said as she sent her right hook into his jaw.

"Shit!" Face exclaimed. Now that the bullets had stopped, he realized that Charissa was in trouble. He desperately tried to climb back up, but there was little wiggle room between the crates and they weren't exactly conductive to climbing, "Charissa!"

They came to a hard and crashing stop somewhere in the middle of the fallen crates as she struggled to get up and away from him. She went for her gun but he knocked it from her hand with a well placed kick and then rammed her back into a crate. She felt a second of pain before adrenaline kicked in and she launched a counter attack, pulling one of knives and swiping the blade at his face. Charissa gritted her teeth as he came in to sucker punch her in the stomach and moved, but not fast enough and she felt the air leave her lungs as she fumbled and dropped to her knees.

"Time for that lesson I wanted to teach you the other night." With that he kicked her in the ribs sending her backwards and onto her side.

She lay there for a moment moving slowly as she heard his footsteps come up behind her. The second she knew he was there she turned sharply and sank her knife deep into the man's upper thigh near his groin.

Face ducked under a fallen smaller crate, finally catching a glimpse of David hobbling to Charissa's side, "Jesus!" he exclaimed, trying to get closer, "Doesn't this guy ever just GO DOWN!"

She felt him grab her by her hair again and she pulled the knife from his leg hard as he pulled her up to face him.

"Bitch." He stated as they traded blows.

Suddenly she looked up seeing Face and also seeing one of David's men behind him and cried out, "Face! Behind you!"

Unfortunately that second of distraction was enough for David to grab her, get the knife from her hand and press the blade into her throat, "Surrender now or I slit her throat, Peck." He called out at the other man.

Face growled, but dropped his weapon and allowed the other man to grab his arms. "So much for that." He muttered, glaring at David, "Why don't you just...die...already?"

She struggled against David, which only made him press the blade more into her skin as he laughed at Face's comment, "I'm the bad guy. We don't die so easily." He commented dryly. He smiled and gripped Charissa roughly with his free hand, "Now what to do with the two of you." He grinned darkly, "So many ideas but which one."

Charissa rolled her eyes, "Just get on with it David. Damn."

He laughed, "In a hurry to die, Little Girl."

"No, I just want you to shut the hell up."

That made him laugh as he shifted his free hand slowly down over the curves of her body, "Bet that pisses you off, doesn't it Pretty Boy. My hands on her like that, touching her. I bet it just makes your blood boil."

She stiffened against the man's hold, hoping he wasn't going to do what he was possibly alluding at. She had to think of something and fast.

"Yeah, but you know what?" Face said, trying to throw David off. Or at least make him angry enough to do something stupid. "She's not yours. Cause you know whose name she likes to scream, nice and loud and long? Mine." Face spread his legs apart, trying to play alpha male, look bigger than he was, taunt David into going after him first. "And oh, I've learned a lot of things about her, things you'll never know or see or touch again, because she's still mine."

Play at his weakness, she thought to herself. What is the man's weakness? David had several, but one she knew for sure would work. She stared at Face as he challenged David to basically a pissing contest. She felt the anger roll off of the man pressing the knife to her throat and that's when the idea hit her, "I give up." She stated and relaxed against the man holding her, "I can't fight you anymore David… I just can't."

He blinked at this and looked from her to Peck and back again, "Come again?" He hadn't been expecting this, "What are you trying to say."

" I'm trying to tell you I want you. You're right, you're more of a man than Peck will ever be." She felt the man's grip on her loosening.

"Really?"

Suddenly she was facing David, her knife still against her neck however, "Yes. Really."

"Prove it." He pulled her in to him, "Show Peck how much more you want me than him."

She kissed him then, hard. Her lips parting against his, her now free hands working into his hair as she wrapped herself around the man. Despite this, the knife still bit at her throat, tearing the skin a little causing a small bubble of blood to blossom and trickle down her neck.

The kiss was hot and heavy, she gave it her all to make it convincing as she carefully pulled out her other knife and wormed it between them. A mere second later she was falling backwards, and David stood for a moment with a knife sticking out of his chest, blood pooling across his shirt before he fell backwards. She crashed into the broken crates on the ground below and lay there still, very still.

"Shit! Charissa!" Face took out the guy behind him, then dove forward, forgetting for the moment that David was still on the ground, coughing and gasping. "Jesus, why won't he just DIE already!" he checked her pulse - it was a bit slow, but she was definately alive. Just unconscious.

She was still, but David wasn't. He slowly pulled the knife from his chest and tossed it aside, he knew he was dying and slowly. She had ground the blade into him and he didn't feel much at the moment except cold. Slowly he moved to draw his gun and aim it at Face when suddenly a shot went off.

She had woken to see him moving and had grabbed a gun off of Face and fired, the bullet taking David out right between the eyes, "I think he's dead now." She commented with a weak laugh and tried to set up.

"Please, oh please, let him be dead, because I can't take much more of this." Face gasped a little, trying to help her sit up. He was wheezing a little from the other goon trying to knock him around, but he was in one piece, "Now we need to fix your head too..."

She groaned and nodded slowly, "Yeah." She winced a little, "Some bruised ribs too, possibly." She made a small face while trying to hide the level of pain that was sitting in as the adrenaline began to melt off. She leaned against him for support as she looked around and smiled, "Huh, how about that… we make a pretty good team." Speaking of teams, "Any idea how the others are holding up?" Suddenly the sound of helicopters began to fill the air, "Shit. Time for you guys to go."

"You got that right." Face looked up. Murdock was piloting one of them, but the others on their way were clearly Interpol. "So. Are you coming with us? Or will you let the forces pick you up?"

She really didn't want to explain all this, "Get me out of here." She instructed him and wrapped her arms around his neck indicating for him to carry her off. She had no idea why she just threw protocol out the window but she had, maybe it was because she felt right in the midst of these guys. She had never really fit in good with a team before until now.

Face lifted an arm up, waving Murdock down. He could feel the wind from the chopper blades and was grateful when Hannibal lifted them both up.

B.A. was conscious, and raving that he wanted to set down as soon as possible,"You guys owe me for this! Ain't no way I'm gettin' on no plane, Hannibal!"

She laughed at BA's ranting and raving, and winced as she did so, "Damn it Bosco, don't make me laugh." She yelled at him above the roar of the chopper and relaxed against Face, "So I get to see the super secret hide out now?" She teased as they flew off.

"We don't really have one." Hannibal shrugged, "We normally don't stay in one place long enough to set one up. But you're right this time, B.A. - we can't fly back, not when Interpol is still looking for you." he glanced at Sosa.

She shrugged, "I can make a call, but you have a point. Flying for any of you isn't probably a very good bet." She agreed, "It's easier to track people in the air. Might I suggest something by sea?" They were headed over Ireland now, which had a large cruise port, "By chance do any of you carry any aspirin with you?" The loud sounds of the chopper weren't helping her head much and she was just plain out sore as hell, she hadn't had a beating like this in a very long time.

Murdock produced a bottle. "Don't ask me where I keep these things..." he said in a mysterious voice. "They belong to the seventeenth dimension."

"Shut up, crazy fool...but now, a boat! That sounds just like heaven!" B.A. exclaimed, grinning at Hannibal, who sighed.

"It'll take us a week to get back to the USA." he pointed out. "But it's low-key. Look for a cruise ship."

"You guys could probably use the down time anyways, you definitely deserve it." She stated and gratefully took the bottle from Murdock and chuckled, "Thanks." And then knocked back two tablets and then sat up and removed herself slowly from Face's arms and looked around, it was a bad idea and in an instant she was clinging to him and burying her head in his shoulder, "Ugh." A few moments later, Murdock was lowering them into a secluded landing area and they were off the chopper, "So I assume you guys need to work up some papers and such?"

"You don't need papers if you work on the ship. Murdock! Did you spot any staff?"

"We got lucky." Murdock nodded. "They're all wearing black dress pants and white shirts. No name tags. We take a quick nip into town, buy uniforms, and show up before they set sail."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**~SOUND TRACK~**

_6 Underground (Nellee Hooper Edit) - Sneaker Pimps (Openning song)_

_Trouble- Pink (Chapter 2)_

_Unstoppable- The Calling (Chapter 4)_

_Everybody's Changing- Keane (chapter 5 towards the end after encounter with Karls)_

_Right Before Your Eyes- Hoobastank (Chapter 7)_

_Back in Black- AC/DC- (Chapter 9, fight scene)_

_Harder to Breathe- Maroon 5 (Main Theme)_


End file.
